Ineffecutal
by EtherealSinger
Summary: Full summary inside! Sequel to Imaginary. When the former King receives news of cheating in the previous battle, he reclaims the throne and forces the mamono back to Earth for a rematch. BragoSherry.
1. Suspicions

**NOTE: It's chapter one of 'Ineffectual' already! It's more of a prologue than a chapter, but meh. Creates a lot of foreshadowing for the story!**

**And I also know who the real King is, but thank heaven for poetic license!**

**FULL SUMMARY: When the ex-King receives news of cheating in the previous battle, he reclaims the throne (which now belongs to Brago) and forces the mamono back to Earth for a rematch. Though it was thought that mamono can only have on bookkeeper- what happens when they're all assigned new ones? Is this just fate, or a different sort of scheme? But, to make things worse, Brago gets teamed with... Selina? Complications arise as the two try to fight together, but neither are willing to cooperate- and what about Sherry and the other bookkeepers? As the mamono try to reclaim their former spell-casters, they are little aware of a deeper threat in the making...**

**PAIRINGS: BragoSherry, bits of SelinaKiyomaro.**

**I don't own Konjiki no Gash Bell... Nyah.**

**--**

**Chapter One- Suspicions**

"My Lord."

A menacing voice echoed softly through the chamber, and a man sitting on the settee turned to face the one who had spoken.

"Not anymore." He blinked a few times, wondering why the mamono in front of him was addressing him by that epithet. "That title belongs to Brago now."

The other chuckled, a chilling sort of laugh that sent shivers up the former King's spine. "What do you want?" he hissed, clearly annoyed at the presence of the psychic mamono.

"I just wanted to let you know," began Zophise, placing his hands behind his back in his usual, haughty manner, "that there has been an unfair fight for King this past round." Floating over to the demon, he gave a small 'tsk' at the confused expression lacing his features.

"And what do you mean by that?"

Zophise frowned. "You didn't pay much attention during the duel did you?"

Before the ex-King could retort, he went on. "Cheating has occurred, and I believe it would be in everyone's best interest if we could determine who the _real_ King could have been."

"You mean... A rematch?"

"Precisely."

Shaking his head, the other mamono glanced over at the window. It was a rainy day, as it had been ever since Brago's coronation two days ago. "How do you know there was cheating going on?" he finally asked, turning back to Zophise.

"Simple, simple." He smirked. "I've seen it with my own eyes."

"Even if there _was_ foul play happening, it would be nothing compared to what you did," growled the former King, "manipulating hearts and bringing old mamono back to life!"

"But that's exactly what the 'foul play' was."

"I just sai- what?" Confused, the ex-King furrowed his brow.

"My powers may be capable of changing hearts, but I'm not the only one that can do such a thing."

Arching a thick, grey eyebrow, the other spoke intently. "Go on... I'm listening."

Zophise smirked again. _All according to plan,_ he thought, _all according to plan..._

**--**

**NOTE: Short, but necessary... The next chapter will be longer... With- OMG! FLUFF!**


	2. Royalty

**NOTE: Chapter two! Didja miss me?**

**:D**

**I know last chapter might've been confusing; a lot of you smart people can probably guess where it was going... And perhaps, beyond? Weeeee'll see!**

**BragoSherry fluff this chapter. And we'll be viewing it in Sherry's POV!**

**--**

**Chapter Two- Royalty**

_Sherry POV_

Smiling gently, I stared down at the mamono beside me. He was clothed in only his pants, and myself in a lilac silk nightgown. _He looks so peaceful... He has ever since he became King- even if it WAS only two days ago._

Trailing my finger across his lower lip, my smile widened as his eyes opened and met my own. "Sherry," he murmured, reaching up and grabbing my hand; he squeezed playfully it before letting loose his tight grip.

"Sleeping, weren't you?" I teased as I sat up in the four-poster bed, a crimson canopy draped around it so we were enclosed. Brago followed suit, crossing his legs and facing me with a small scowl.

"I don't require sleep," he replied, the answer I always got. _Oh well, that doesn't really matter now._

"Whatever," I whispered, leaning forward and capturing his mouth with mine, an action he'd only recently began to accept. Naturally, he had to be in control; forcing the kiss deeper, he pushed me back onto the mattress with a low growl. One of his hands worked its way to the strap of my nightgown, fingering it until it fell off my shoulder. This seemed to be what he was aiming for, because he broke the contact between our lips and moved down to the exposed area, biting it gently with the razor-sharp teeth I was accustomed to.

As he continued to toy with me in such a way, I glanced through the sheer curtains to the window, and as if on cue rain started to patter down. _Odd. It's been raining almost ever since I got here. Is that sort of weather that common around here?_

"Sherry." My thoughts were broken as Brago spoke my name. "Something wrong?"

"No, why?" I placed a hand on his bare chest, not bearing the fishnet jacket for once.

"You stopped reacting." A blush crept onto my cheeks when he said this, even though I was used to being intimate with the demon.

"Sorry," I muttered, and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "I was just thinking."

"What about?" Rolling off of me, Brago fell back onto his pillow and crossed his hands behind his head, staring up at the canopy of the bed. _He really has opened up lately, at least, for the most part. I guess he never will be fully outward with what's on his mind._

"About here," I breathed, "and how much lovelier it is than Earth."

He was silent, so I took it as an opportunity to continue. "Everything is so much more peaceful; I feel at home in this world- an emotion I never experienced back at home... Except when I was with you." Glancing over at him, I could almost swear I saw the hint of a smirk play across his lips, but it was gone as fast as it appeared and I was unable to tell for sure. His crimson irises were almost contracted to invisible, as usual, but weren't set in a deep scowl- rather a concentrated frown.

Finally, he spoke. "That's how it should be." Pulling back the translucent, scarlet fabric hanging around the bed, he stretched his arms before picking up his shirt, fishnet, and cloak from the floor. Looking at the large grandfather clock placed against the wall, I saw it was almost ten o'clock, and remembered Brago had said something about a meeting the night before. Focusing my attention back to the demon, I noticed several scars spanning down the length of his back, but they were soon hidden as he clothed himself. "I have a council to attend to," he commented as he slipped on his shoes, confirming my assumption. "If you're hungry, just tell one of the servants." I nodded. "I'll be back later."

With that, he turned and left.

Sighing, I slid my bare feet to the cold floor and made my way to the bathroom, grabbing a robe strewn across my dresser. Brago and I shared a large room in the palace; we each had our own closet, dressing table (not that Brago used one) and bathroom.

Closing the door behind me, I turned on the faucet and let warm water run for a few moments before shimmying out of my nightgown and sinking into the heavenly bath. Giving another, more contented sigh, I rested my arms on the edges of the tub and closed my eyes, reminiscing about the past couple of days.

The mamono world wasn't as modern as Earth- and then again, it was. The thing about this world was that more of the space was actual nature, not built up with factories or busy skyscrapers. The houses were quaint and country styled, and the forests lush with plentiful vegetation.

And the food was a whole different subject. Unlike the majority of the fast foods (and even home cooked meals) on my home planet, the fruits, meats, and breads served here were nutritious- much healthier than that I was used to- and more tasteful than anything I'd ever had in my life.

I soaked in the water until the tips of my fingers and toes had wrinkled up like a prune, and the steam had stopped rising from the bathtub. Pulling my hair back, I wrapped a towel around it like a turban, not bothering to comb it; then I clothed myself in the bathrobe, which was soft and comforting.

Reentering the master bedroom, my stomach emitted a loud growl, and I decided it was just around time for brunch. Sitting down at my dressing table, I rang the bell that was placed on the side, made specifically for the purpose of calling a servant. Just seconds later, a short mamono girl with long blue hair and huge hazel eyes ran in the door, dressed in the black and green maid outfit. "Yes, Miss Sherry?" she asked, halfway out of breath, giving a small curtsey.

"Would you be so kind as to bring me some breakfast?" I replied with a smile, and the little girl nodded, scuttling out of the room.

Pulling my hair out of the towel, I picked up the gold brush laid in the middle of the table and preceded to comb out the tangles in my golden curls. I winced every time I hit a deep tassel; I had always been tender headed- another trait my mother had despised. _Why can't you deal with it? _she would scream while trying to de-tangle my hair, _**I **never had a problem with this!_

"Sherry."

Jumping slightly at the sound of my name, I turned around to see a stern-faced Brago staring at me. _I don't like that tone... Is something wrong? _"Get dressed. We're going to Earth."

**--**

**NOTE: Whee! Next chapter is with Kiyomaro and Selina.**

**I took a lot of liberty on the mamono world. x3**


	3. Back on Earth

**NOTE: Kiyomaro and Selina this chapter! And Gash. And a little of Brago and Sherry. x3 The whole gang!**

**I don't own Konjiki no Gash Bell/Zatch Bell. I hardly even own my mind, kay?**

**--**

**Chapter Three- Back on Earth**

_Selina POV_

"Kiyomaroooooooooooooo!" The blonde mamono called Gash ran around in circles, waving his hands above his hand in a frantic manner. I giggled, glancing over at Kiyomaro, who was cooking breakfast.

"_What_, Gash?" he growled, flipping over an egg, whose yolk began to spill out into the pan. "Gah, see what you made me do?!? So much for poached eggs this morning." He gave an over-exaggerated sigh, wiping his forehead.

"I'm hungry, can't you cook some yellowtail?" Gash placed his hands on his cheeks, a dreamy expression spreading across his face.

"We don't _have_ any yellowtail," grumbled his former bookkeeper, "so if you want some, go catch it for your own."

"Okay!" Before Kiyomaro (or me, for that matter) could stop him, Gash had run out the door, laughing whole-heartedly.

"He's so happy," I commented, pulling my knees up to my chest and leaning back on the sofa. "You two are really close."

"Yeah," replied Kiyomaro, "and I'm glad Brago's letting him stay here with me on Earth." Pushing the eggs off onto two plates, along with some bacon, he walked over and handed one to me. Taking a seat beside me, he reclined and took a sip of orange juice. "Enjoy."

"Thanks." Digging into the food, I gave a content smile. "This is good!"

Kiyomaro chuckled. "It's Mom's recipe. I don't really cook much." Taking a bite himself, he shrugged. "Could be worse."

"Hmm." I cleaned off the rest of my plate, and set it aside. "You've cooked every meal since we got back from the mamono world." _Speaking of which... That seems like it was eons ago, but it was only two days. It was nice seeing Yurie again, though- and Sherry finally found what she deserved; happiness._

"Well, that's because you're staying here."

A small blush crept across my face, and I blinked a few times before responding. "I'm trying to find a job, and hopefully I'll be able to rent an apartment... Then I won't be as much of a burden to you."

He glanced over at me and shook his head, hazel eyes fixed on my own. "It's not a big deal," he said, "and you're definitely not a burden."

I could feel the blush intensify, and I smiled softly, not knowing what to say. Fortunately, I didn't have to say anything, for Gash came bursting in the door, beaming and holding a yellowtail high above his head triumphantly.

"Lookit what I got, Kiyomaro!" he cried, skipping over and wedging between us on the couch. "It's a big one, too!" He then proceeded to stuff the fish into his mouth, somehow managing to fit the whole thing down in one bite. With a large burp afterwards, he placed a hand on his stomach and grinned up at me. _That kid has so much energy, it's hard to imagine._

"Selina, you wanna go play at the park with me and Volcan later?" he asked, grin now covering the majority of his face.

"Sure, Gash," I told him, and I could see the wave of relief dawn over Kiyomaro.

"Thanks, Selina," he said, getting to his feet and cleaning up the dishes. I watched him, intently as it might have appeared to an observer, but my mind was lost in thought. _I wonder what Brago's doing in the mamono world right now? Chances are spending some well-earned time with Sherry... And I'm positive she's better off there than she ever was here._

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Gash's hyper voice broke my muse, and I shrugged.

"Just about what's gone on these past few weeks."

"Oh, you mean with Sherry and Brago?"

"Mmhmm."

"Aw, don't worry, they're doing perfectly fine over there!" He bounced up on his knees, resting on his heels. "I talked to them yesterday afternoon before I left, and both of them love the place."

"Good."

I had just spoken the word when a brief knock came on the front door, which was swiftly swung open by none other than the dark mamono and Sherry themselves.

**--**

**NOTE: Short chapter, I know, but the next'll be longer, and more detailed- that's when we get into the main plot of the story, and explain where the heck I'm going with this. **

**:3**

**'Till them!**


	4. Another Battle

**NOTE: I have had almost no inspiration lately... Hopefully this chapter won't be a complete and utter drag.**

**Me no own Konjiki no Gash Bell. -sigh-**

**--**

**Chapter Four- Another Battle**

_Brago POV_

Throwing open the door to Takamine Kiyomaro's house, I took no hesitation in swiftly entering, leaving Sherry to utter an apology for the dent created in the wall due to the force of the door.

"Brago?!?" Kiyomaro, Selina, and Gash all said my name at once, a look of surprise scattered across each of their faces.

"What are you doing here?" Selina stood, making her way to where we were positioned. "Is there something wrong?"

"In fact, there is." Sherry had a scowl set upon her features, the same that I was used to seeing while we were still in the battle for King- and what I would probably view many more times in the future.

_Tch, might as well get straight to the point._

"Listen carefully to what I have to say," I rasped, glaring at the blue-haired tramp (whom I had hoped to never see again) and crossing my arms. "I'll only say it once, so don't interrupt."

Sherry moved to sit down on the settee, Selina taking a place between her and Kiyomaro. Gash was bouncing up and down on his knees, an anxious expression spread on his face. "This must be important!" He turned to his former bookkeeper, who gave a nod.

"Earlier this morning I had a meeting with the representatives from each nation of our world," I began, "one of which being Zophise." Sherry's eyes narrowed at the sound of his name, and Selina's fist clenched. "The former King was also there- and he had a few... _qualms_ with my holding of the crown.

"Zophise had somehow convinced him that there was a form of 'cheating' going on during the recent battle for mamono King- and that _he was not_ the reason the one-hundred year-old demons were brought back. He claimed that someone else had manipulated his own heart, working through him to win the claim to King."

"Who?" Selina tilted her head, back stiff and hands clutching her knees.

"He never specified." I growled, collecting my thoughts before continuing. "Either way, the freak somehow managed to find a way to overthrow me with law and the former King was given the crown again. Tomorrow, all the mamono from the battle that ended two days ago are being sent back here to Earth, for a rematch."

"Are you serious?" Gash jumped up and down in frustration, arms waving around in the air. "The whole duel is going to start over?" Running over to Kiyomaro, he latched on to his leg. "Kiyomaro, can you believe this?!?"

"That's not the worst part," commented Sherry, a sharp tinge of disappointment in her voice. "Even though the partners assigned for the battle were supposed to be forever, the mamono court has slithered around the law, bypassing the rules they set thousands of years ago." She sighed, crossing her hands in her lap and closing her eyes. "All the mamono are going to have new bookkeepers!"

Selina blinked several times before speaking, brushing a strand of blue hair out of her eyes. "So, you and Brago won't be paired again?"

"No." I flinched, doing my best to hold back the fury that had been boiling in me ever since the meeting. "Zophise is up to something, but he's blinded everyone that could have done anything about it. Against him, I could win a fight in an instance, but against the entire court..." I shook my head. "It's impossible." _Hmmph. And if **I** can't do it- no one can._

"This is so stupid!" Selina huffed a breath, glancing over at Sherry. "Why did they even let that son of a gun live in the first place?"

"Zophise was condemned for his wrong-doings. I don't know what they did to him... but it wasn't punishment enough." My ex-spell-caster bit her lower lip, and I could see a few crystal tears welling up in her azure eyes. "And this time, if he begins doing evil such as he did in the previous duel... I will be powerless to stop him."

"Sherry." Selina gave a soft smile, comfort evident in her gentle tone of voice. "No, you won't be. Perhaps- just maybe, you'll be Brago's bookkeeper again."

"It's possible, but I doubt it." Kiyomaro looked at me, then at Selina, and then back to me. _Hmm. As much as I hate to admit it, he's probably right._

Gash whimpered, tugging on Kiyomaro's pants leg with his small hand. "Kiyomaro! We've been through so much this battle; I don't want to do it again!"

_Weakling. _"Get over it," I snapped. "There's nothing I can do about it, so you're going to just have to get used to a new spell-caster."

"Brago!" Selina scowled at me, crossing her arms in a pouty manner. "Why do you have to be so pessimistic?"

"I'm not pessimistic," I retorted with a growl, "I'm just telling the hard truth."

"He's right," Sherry sighed. "I never dreamed anything like this would ever happen..."

"None of us did." Kiyomaro stood, and Gash followed suit. "Brago. You said that tomorrow is when the battle takes place again?" I nodded, and he continued. "Well, when you go back to the mamono world, take all of us with you."

I glanced at him skeptically, "Why?"

"Maybe, if we all are there when the one-hundred mamono are sent here to fight, we'll end up with each other- and we can find out what your and Gash's new partners will be like."

"Good idea, Kiyomaro." Selina exchanged glances with Kiyomaro, and Sherry gave a confirming nod. _He has a point._

"Fine, then. We're leaving in five minutes." I began towards the door, swinging it open with a huff of breath. "I'll be waiting."

Stepping onto the front porch, I leaned against the siding and folded my arms across my chest. Even for me, it was hard to take in all that had happened in the past few hours. _It wouldn't be so difficult if I'd had a day or two's notice._

"Brago." I looked up to see Sherry standing at the door, a discontented expression glazed over her features. "You doing okay?"

"I'm fine," I hissed immediately, turning to stare straight ahead. I could feel my irises contract, as they usually did when I didn't want to be bothered, or was expressing thorough emotion.

"You don't seem fine." Sitting down on the white-painted swing, she crossed her legs and placed a hand on the rail, seemingly deep in thought. A few quiet moments passed before she finally broke the silence. "I'm worried."

_Worried?_ I mentally sighed. "Don't be." Catching and holding her eyes with my own, I allowed a little smirk to crawl onto my lips. "It'll work out."

"Well..." She blinked once or twice before letting out a soft laugh. "Yeah... I guess it will."

**--**

**NOTE: Hmm... I didn't have many of Brago's thoughts in this chapter, did I? -sigh- I'm sorry.**

**I felt this chapter was rushed... But when I tried to go back and make it less so, I couldn't figure out what it was. GUH. So, ignore any awkwardness that might have quivered my writing 'style' or whatever.**


	5. The New Battle

**NOTE: Chapter Five:3**

**In this chapter, we go back to the mamono world... In Sherry's POV... And we get to see arguing. Fwee!**

**--**

**Chapter Five- The New Battle**

_Sherry POV_

Brago and I waited in silence as the rest of our 'group' congregated, consisting of Selina, Kiyomaro, Gash, Brago, and myself. Each of them had an anticipating expression on their faces, and Gash couldn't stop bouncing on his heels. _Hmm. Odd bunch of people we would seem to an observer._

"Well?" I looked over at the dark mamono, who was silent for a few seconds before nodding.

"The journey back to my home world might be unnerving to some of you-" I noticed he glanced nonchalantly at Selina- "so close your eyes if you must."

She did.

**--**

_Eugh, I feel sick. _

I hated the trip from Earth to the mamono world (or vice versa), and I don't think I'd ever get used to it. There was something about how everything would swirl about, and colours were all blended together- it happened so fast, it was hardly comprehendible by my mind.

Selina opened her eyes, rubbing them before fully realizing the trip was over. She caught my gaze and we exchanged a smile, and I could tell she was feeling a little woozy as well.

We had landed on the same grassy hill as when we were first transported to the mamono world after Brago had won the battle for King, and the familiar sweet scent of the place swept over me again. _The air is so clean here... Not polluted like the cities of Earth._

"Come on." Brago pushed us forward in his usual commanding tone, and I scowled at him. Brushing past me, he strode forward, obviously not caring if we followed or not. Smoothing out my skirts as I crawled to my feet, I stayed a few paces behind him, Kiyomaro, Gash, and Selina on my right side.

In the distance a large building- with many different types of mamono outside it- was visible, and I assumed that the demons were arrived to be given their books again and then forced off to Earth for the duel. "The council is going to give a brief speech," Brago commented, "and then the battle begins."

"So, all the mamono are teleported- or whatever- to different spots in the world, not having any clue who their bookkeepers are?" Selina asked, and he gave a stiff nod. _How stupid. They should at least tell the demon the name of their spell-caster..._

It was, of course, complete chance how Brago and I met. The manipulated (by Zophise, of course) Koko had just fired a spell at me, and by pure luck, Brago had sensed that I was his bookkeeper and was able to block the attack himself, keeping me from harm. _The first time he saved me... I can still remember it clearly- especially the way those crimson orbs stared down at me, through all the smoke and flames..._

Gash ran ahead of us and called out a name, dragging Kiyomaro behind him, apparently searching for someone. "Koruru!" He looked about frantically, and then scuttled over to the far right side of the building. There stood a pink-haired girl with saddened eyes, her hands clasped in front of her in worrisome way.

_"Attention!"_

A loud, deep male voice rang out in the air as we approached the door of the building, and my heart skipped a beat- but not out of shock. _This is it._

_"If everyone will please find a seat inside! Everything will then be explained."_

"Well," Selina fixed her eyes with mine, "I suppose we should do what he says."

"Yeah." I took the few steps left to go inside, brushing a lock of hair behind my ear. The inside room was extremely elegant, which was rather surprising considering the outside was scruffy-looking. Deep, velvet curtains covered the walls, and a hardwood stage that rose about a foot off the ground was positioned in the front of the place. The carpet was shag and black, cushiony and gentle under my feet. There were many seats positioned facing the stage, and I slipped into one in the back row, Brago taking his place against the wall- probably to protest about his being overthrown. Selina plopped down beside me, and waved to Kiyomaro, who then grabbed Gash and sat down beside Selina.

"This is wrong," he muttered, and Gash nodded furiously in agreement. "Koruru isn't the only mamono they're putting an alternate personality in. Why do they make ones like her fight if they clearly don't want to?"

"I don't know," I replied, "but you're right- it's cruel." Catching Selina's gaze, I raised an eyebrow. "Yurie didn't want to fight either, did she?"

"No." The blue-haired girl shook her head darkly. "She didn't have what you would call an 'alternate personality,' but there was something _different_ that went on when I called out a spell. She had such bright green eyes, but when attacking, they almost seemed to drop down a few shades- dulling, I suppose would be the right word. Hmm," her cobalt eyes scanned the room, and she bit her lower lip anxiously. "Speaking of Yurie, I can't find h-"

"If I may have your attention, please!" A majestic-appearing mamono stepped up onto the stage, holding a rolled-up piece of parchment in one hand. "As you already know, as of recent suspicions of cheating in the past battle on Earth, you have been gathered here to prepare for the rematch."

Whispering broke out in the crowd, as well as a few groans. "This is uncalled for!" one mamono protested, standing and waving an arm in the air. "Why can't you just punish the ones who were cheating, and keep Brago as the King?" A few more _yeah_'s and _he's right!_'s spread about before the demon on the stage tried to settle down the audience.

"Please, please!" He unfurled the document in his hand and held it face-out to the population before him (which was rather redundant, considering no one could read it). "This cheating has proved a disadvantage for some of the mamono clearly qualified for King- and we want everyone to have a fair chance!"

"Fair chance?!?" I glanced up at Selina, who had stood and held her fists clenched at her side. "_You're_ the ones cheating, if anything!" _Woah. I didn't know she had it in her to stand up to someone like that. _"I was a bookkeeper in the last battle, and I must say- putting those alter egos in the demons that didn't want to fight- like Koruru- is just plain evil! Why the heck do you force ones like her to participate in this duel? It's just stup-"

"If you will, sit down and remain silent," the demon on the stage interrupted, "if you have any qualms, discuss them with the mamono council _afterwards._"

Huffing a breath, Selina fell back into the seat, fuming with anger. "What a butt!" she muttered, folding her arms across her chest.

"Understand that this is for your own good." The former- well, now he would be King again, ruler emerged onto the stage, followed by none other than Zophise. "You will be paired with different bookkeepers, as being partnered with the same ones as last would be unfair."

"It _would_ be fair." Brago finally spoke, and everyone turned to stare at him. "That freak behind you is the one who's causing all of this to happen- and the one who's manipulating your heart- slowly, but thoroughly."

Zophise floated forwards and chuckled, arms crossed behind his back as usual. "You know not of what you speak, Brago of the Black Book; our former King! I do, indeed, have the power to manipulate hearts, but I am not the only one." A smirk crept onto his purple lips, fiery eyes contracting. "I will not say who it is, but I will tell this- I did not willingly do what I have been convicted of doing." _What is he talking about?_

"Liar," Brago hissed, gritting his teeth. "You released the mamono from one-thousand years ago, you took over the heart of your bookkeeper- everything you did on Earth was pure evil! You!" He pointed at the King. "Why are you letting him use you as a puppet? All he wants is another chance to be King!"

"I believe," Zophise retorted, "_you_ are the liar here, Brago."

"I take what Zophise has told me as truth," the King spoke, "and the council decided that this would be the best action to take. Now, if you will all calm down- we will cover the rules for the battle.

"You will each be given a spellbook, that only one specific person can read. Then, you will be sent to the planet Earth- every individual mamono scattered to a different part of it. Your goal, when you reach Earth, is to find this person and then track down other mamono, and burn their own book. Each of you receive different types of spells- one may be fire while the other water. Obviously, some mamono have advantages, but in the long-run, everything is balanced out. When only one mamono remains, he or she is dubbed the King of our world, and will reign for one-thousand years- when a new battle is conducted. Any questions?"

All was silent. Brago quietly moved over to my side, and I gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Well then, that settles that! I will now transport you to Earth- and may the best demon win!"

I had just enough time to grab Brago's hand before we were all sent hurtling back to Earth.

**--**

**NOTE: Meh. I have absolutely NO idea how they do all that "okay, let's go battle!" junk, so I just made it all up. x3**

**Reviews welcomed, hee.**


	6. Her, a Bookkeeper?

**NOTE: Plot twist this chapter! Fwee! **

**Eh... I don't really have much to say this note. 'Cept that I've found I like Japanese music better than American, hee. Their voices just sound cool. **

**:3 **

**Well, save that I don't own Konjiki no Gash Bell/Zatch Bell. **

**-- **

**Chapter Six- Her, A Bookkeeper? **

_Selina POV _

"Ow!" Blinking, it took me a few moments to realize that had landed on top of Kiyomaro, and I quickly rolled off, blush rapidly flushing onto my cheeks. Looking around, I noticed that we had ended up just where we started before leaving for the mamono world- Sherry's front porch.

_Speaking of which..._ Sherry and her former partner had just recovered from the trip next to me, a black book resting in Brago's hand. I opened my mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Kiyomaro.

"Gash, where's Gash?" Climbing to his feet, he swiftly scanned the area, before running out into the front yard and searching. While he did so, I turned to Sherry.

"I thought the King said all the mamono would be scattered to different parts of the world."

Brago gave a stiff nod, and his fist tightened around the spellbook. "It was just chance the four of us ended up in the same spot. Gash, obviously, wasn't so fortunate."

A disappointed Kiyomaro slumped up the steps of the porch, a hand on his forehead. His russet eyes were slightly puffed with tears, as if he was trying to hold them back. "I didn't even get to say good-bye, or good luck..."

Tilting my head, I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder."Don't worry, Kiyomaro. I'm sure you'll see him again."

"Yeah..." He sighed heavily, and I felt a sharp pang of sympathy rise up in my chest. _Man, he's really grieving about this... _

"Well, what do we do now?" Sherry asked, even though it sounded like she wasn't meaning to speak out loud. "Brago needs to find his bookkeeper, but I have no clue where to start."

"Maybe we should just let it play out, step by step," I suggested, ignoring the disdainful glare the dark mamono gave me. "It was at good timing when Brago found you last time, wasn't it?"

"Hmm." Kiyomaro (looking better than a few seconds ago) glanced off into the distance, apparently lost in thought. "Yeah, I think waiting would be the best idea for the moment. Most of the mamono from the last battle found their bookkeepers by chance, so why should it be any different now?"

"You have a point." Sherry reached out and opened the door, stepping into her mansion and beckoning the rest of us in. "For now, we should get some rest. It's getting late, and we've all been through a lot today."

I silently walked into the living room, drinking in the beautiful view from the magnificent window that covered the back wall, exposing the gardens and horizon, which held a setting sun. Sherry, Brago, and Kiyomaro followed me into the room; Sherry took a seat on the settee, as did Brago, but Kiyomaro remained standing. Facing them, moved to lean against the wall, taking a long breath.

"May I see the book?" Sherry asked, and Brago gave it to her without hesitance.

"Just making sure," she explained sheepishly, before opening the black book. A saddened expression flew over her features as she flipped a few pages, eyebrows furrowing at the strange writing. _She can't read it... So, they really DO have new partners. _

"That's what I thought," she whispered, closing the book with a soft thud- but it remained in her lap. _I can't help but wonder, though... _

"Just out of curiosity," I mused, walking towards her, "can I take a peep at it?" Sherry looked up at me and bit her lip before turning to Brago, who reluctantly nodded. As she handed me the book, his crimson eyes never left it, the irises hardly visible in the vast white socket.

Suddenly, just when both of my hands were closed around the book, it began to emit a purple glow, and I gasped in shock. "What?"

"That can't be!" Brago hissed, standing and ripping the spellbook out of my hands. "Of all people, _you_ can't possibly be my bookkeeper!" I simply stood there, wide-eyed, trying to take in what had just occurred. _Me, Brago's spell-caster? Heck no; he's right- that can't be! _

"Selina?" Sherry got to her feet also, and Kiyomaro walked to where we were. Glancing at Brago, she bit her bottom lip, confused (from what I could tell) on the situation. "Well," she said, her voice cracking slightly, "there's only one way to find out." Heading towards the front door, she motioned for us to come with her. Each of us did so, Brago being the last one to exit the house. He was staring at the black book, whose light had dulled to a stop, and shaking his head a small bit. Sneering as we moved to the lawn, he pushed the book into my hands, storming off several feet away.

"Read the spell," he growled, holding up his arm and aiming it at a shrub. _Hmmph. I've never seen anyone with a worse attitude in my life. _Opening the spellbook with a huff, I realized with a mix of fear and happiness that I could, indeed, make out the glowing symbols on the first page. _Ironic. _

_"Reisu!"_

I read the spell best I could, summoning emotion as I had when Yurie was still my mamono. A black and purple ball of energy formed in Brago's outstretched hand, which was then sent hurtling into the shrub- which was, of course, destroyed on contact. _Sherry's going to kill me... And Brago's going to kill me. Why in the world was **I** chosen to be his partner? It's almost like they KNEW this would stir up trouble- and nothing but it! _

I caught Brago's gaze, but quickly adverted my own, shuffling over to where Kiyomaro and Sherry stood. "Oh, my gosh." I glanced down at the book in my hand, then up at Sherry; back to the book, then up at its former keeper once more. "Is this... really going on?"

The said former keeper took in a thorough inhale, letting it out slowly. "Yes. It is."

Brago let out a string of curses before walking to us, shoving his fists into his pockets. "I'm going to loose for sure, with _that_ tramp as my partner!"

"Shut up, you!" I retorted, crossing my arms and trying not to act hurt, "I'll make you King, just watch!"

"You had better! I won't let a weakling like _you_ humiliate me by making me loose!"

"I already said, I'll make you win!"

Muttering something to himself, he turned his back to me and began to walk back towards the house, slamming the door open. Sherry gave me a sympathetic smile, before running after him, hopefully to try and talk some sense into the creature.

"Selina." Kiyomaro spoke my name softly, before putting a hand on my arm and leading me in the direction of the garden. _Holy crap. Is this going where I think it is? _We said nothing during the short walk, and when his hand released my arm, it seemed a warmth left my body.

Sitting on a bench under a large oak tree, Kiyomaro and I watched the rest of the sunset- which went by faster than I wanted it to. Finally, I decided to break the thick silence and speak. "Kiyomaro?"

"Yeah?" His voice was gentle, hardly audible in the night air.

"I..." Sighing, I hesitantly let out what was on my mind. "You've changed a lot, you know?"

He smiled, eyes locked with mine. My heart skipped a beat, and I felt, well, the best way to describe it would be naked (even though I was fully clothed). "I've heard that a lot." His smile decreased, and I had a good guess at what he was about to say. _Gash._ "It's all thanks to Gash Bell, though. He really ended up showing me what life was all about- and what a good friend can do. I just... I wish none of this 'rematch' stuff had to happen."

"Me too," I whispered, the awkward feeling I was experiencing becoming more and more welcoming. "It isn't fair."

"Speaking of which." He moved forward the slightest amount, but it was enough to spark a certain wish of affection within me. "What you did, back at the meeting- that was really brave, you know."

I blushed, but shrugged modestly. "It was nothing, Kiyomaro. I was trying to help... But it failed."

"No," he shook his head, "in the long run, maybe, but it definitely showed some of the mamono that you _can _stand up to those council members, which most of them appeared afraid to do. They needed that boost of morale."

"And now I need it," I commented, thinking of what heck I had in front of me, now that Brago's book was in my possession.

Kiyomaro didn't reply, at least, not with words. He placed a hand on my chin, and leisurely pulled my face to his. I barely had time to whisper his name 'till our lips finally brushed together.

_Kiyomaro... _

The kiss was tender, his lips surprisingly soft. At first I wasn't sure what to do, or think for that matter, but as the gesture progressed, I loosened up in comfort.

We had known each other since Junior High, but I hadn't truly _known_ the other until mere days ago, after Gash had preformed his magic on his bookkeeper's personality.

_Thanks, Gash... _

_I guess I owe this to you. _

**-- **

**Mwehehe. -evil grin and cackle- I'd been waiting to do that, and I finally made up my mind! I was going on and off about making the two a couple, and finally figured, WHAT THE HECK? **

**-cue KnGB theme music- **

**Buuuuuuuut, as Selina and Brago begin battling, complications will arise. **

**And, what's Sherry going to do about this? What about Selina's relationship with Kiyomaro? FIND OUT, on the next chapter of Ineffectual! **

**x3 **

**Yeah. But, for those of you SelinaKiyomaro haters, don't fret, because it's not as it seeeems. Thought it may look perfect for the next couple of chapters… It's not. –foreshadowing-**


	7. Swear

**NOTE: Hey all! Thanks for the reviews so far!**

**I'm so tired right now. -sigh-**

**I don't own Konjiki no Gash Bell (Zatch Bell for the dubbies!).**

**--**

**Chapter Seven- Swear**

_Brago POV_

_I can't believe that stupid freakin' girl is my partner, in a battle as critical as this!_

I stormed through the Belmond estate, not caring about the door I had slammed into the wall (leaving a good dent) or the frantic Sherry trying to 'talk it out' behind me. At that moment in time, the only thing occupying my mind was how I had no possible chance at re-claiming my position as King- not with the blue-haired Selina as my bookkeeper.

"Brago!" Sherry called from behind me, running forward a few steps and placing a firm hand on my shoulder. I reluctantly stopped, turning around to face her with a growl. "You're taking this too far!"

"No, I'm not," I hissed, fists clenching at my side. "If anyone should be angry about the situation, it should be me! I have every right-"

"I'm not happy about it either, alright?" she half-yelled, a blush of frustration creeping onto her cheeks. "But look, it could be a whole lot worse! At least you already know Selina, and she's willing to put up with you! And that's saying a lot." _Hmmph. That last comment was uncalled for._

"Whatever," I muttered, stiffly walking off in another direction. I had hoped she would stay behind, but nonetheless she persisted.

"Just give her a chance, Brago!"

"Fine!" I spun around and glared at her, wishing she would just leave me to myself. "I'll fight with that idiotic tramp, I'll loose the battle for King, Zophise will win, and we'll never see each other again! Is that what you want? Dang it, Sherry, use your common sense! I can't have anyone besides you as my bookkeeper, and trying to battle with _her_ isn't going to work!" I had broken out into a full-fledged ramble, not meaning to show my emotion as clearly as I was. My blood was boiling inside, and the words were flying out of my mouth as quickly as my brain produced them.

"Brago..." As she whispered my name in a tone which sounded like defeat, tears formed in the corners of her cerulean eyes, her lips downturned in a hurt frown. "I'm sorry. Please, though, try to understand..." She stepped forward, my height matching hers. "Selina never asked for this to happen, so don't blame anything on her. Do your best to cooperate with the girl, okay? I'm aware of the fact that you're not exactly fond of her, and I know why- but right now, all our hope is resting with her."

I sighed, yet nodded despite my mind telling me to keep arguing. _Well... Arguing won't do any good now anyways. The bookkeepers are decided; there's nothing I can do about it._ "Only because I have to."

Smiling gently, Sherry leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my cheek, and I could feel her long eyelashes brushing against the side of my face. "Thanks, Brago," she whispered in my ear, before pulling back and catching my eyes. "Everything will work out right, in the end." She started walking towards the parlor room, and I followed, out of no particular reason. "It did last time, didn't it?"

"Last time," I replied, quieter than I thought I would, "you were the keeper of my book."

"True." She gave a little laugh, and then sat down on the settee, calling for Jii.

"Yes, Miss Sherry?" he asked in his deep voice, entering the room with a towel draped over one arm.

"I'd like some tea, please Jii," she responded, and he gave a small nod before disappearing into the kitchen. "We've come a long way, haven't we?" Focusing her attention back to me, she motioned for me to come and sit beside her. I obliged, but would still rather be standing than sitting on the uncomfortable piece of furniture. "I can still remember the first time I saw you- after you saved me, for the first time."

_Where is she going with this? It's almost unlike her, to reminisce like she's doing now..._

"And," she continued, "for the last; at least, what I thought was going to be for the last. It wasn't that long ago, really, but..." She gave a small smile, and I blinked. "I guess what I'm trying to get to is, we've had our turn, Brago, and just look where it got us." Her hand slowly placed itself on my own, a creamy peach compared to my ashy grey skin tone. "Honestly, I wouldn't know anyone better than Selina to be your bookkeeper, but I still strongly disagree on having the rematch. I'll make a truce with you-"

The ningen was interrupted by the door being swung open. Kiyomaro and a rather flushed Selina walked in, hand-in-hand, and upon seeing us, entered the room. "Evening, Sherry," Selina greeted, her and Kiyomaro taking a seat across from us on the sofa (which looked more comfortable than the settee, for that matter). _No doubt what they've been doing. Maybe now she won't try and kiss me again._ I mentally cringed at the thought.

"Selina, Kiyomaro." My former-bookkeeper showed a gentle smile, and I noticed her eyes traveling to their linked hands. At this, she arched a golden eyebrow before adverting her gaze elsewhere, landing it instead on the book in Selina's lap.

"This is... awkward," Selina commented after a long moment, a small blush speckling her cheeks.

"I agree," murmured Kiyomaro, and earned a nod from Sherry. "Well, I s'pose we should figure out what we're going to do about the predicament we're in."

"If you mean my being paired with Selina, there's nothing to figure out about it," I growled in reply, not wanting to deal with the thought of her any longer.

"Hmm, I guess Sherry talked you into it?"

"You could say that," the said girl muttered, glancing over at me before turning to Selina. "He's willing to try and battle with you, if you're game enough to put up with his training and expectations."

"And what are your expectations?" Selina inquired, biting her lip as she stared at me with eyes that almost mirrored my ex-partner's, save them being a tad darker.

"You should know by now," I retorted agitatedly. "For one, you must be able to go at least three days without sleep, and still be able to win a fight. It's also an advantage to be able to dodge attacks quickly, and correctly judge the best plan of action. And most importantly of all- keep the book safe, no matter what."

"I'm sure I can handle that," the blue-haired tramp responded, and I gave a gruff 'whatever' afterwards. _As long as my book is kept out of harm, I can force her along._

"If I can, you can." Sherry's words were meant for comfort, but I mentally shook my head. _No, she can't. You had something to strive for- and even if Koko wasn't manipulated into Zophise's grasp, you would have fought just as well by my side._

After a thick, quiet few minutes, Kiyomaro spoke. "I'm going after Gash."

"What?" Selina looked over at him, an inquiring expression on her face.

"You heard me, I'm going after Gash." He got to his feet, taking away his hand from the girl and moving to stare out the window. "He's out there somewhere, and I'm not about to risk the chance of his bookkeeper being some nasty old whore who forces him to fight all the time. I've got to find him before _he_ finds his partner." Facing back to our direction, he exchanged a glance with each of us. "You three should come too," he continued, placing his hands in his pockets. "Sherry, if I find a way to read Gash's book, you'll have the chance of fighting with Brago again. Selina, Brago, going on a trip would be good training for both of you. Who knows, you might burn a few books along the way."

_Not the worst idea in the world... Hopefully, he'll be able to discover a way for old spell-casters to read the books again. Then, I'll have no worries about becoming King once more._

"I think that's a good idea, Kiyomaro," Sherry said, and was about to say more when Jii came sauntering into the room, carrying three cups of tea and a teapot.

"Your tea, Miss Sherry," he said, placing the items on the coffee table. Nodding towards me, he added, "I didn't think he would want any."

"I don't," I said gruffly, and with that, Jii gave a short bow and left the room.

Picking up a porcelain glass, Sherry took a sip of the hot, brown liquid before picking up where she'd left off. "Cost will not be a problem; I'll cover that. Once you find Gash, we can return here, and house you and the mamono until a remedy is found. That is, unless," she took another drink, "you would rather go back to Mochinoki and stay."

"No, here in France is fine," the boy said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just hope our efforts won't be in vain."

Selina blinked once or twice before replying. "Don't worry, Kiyomaro. I'm sure they won't be."

"Don't be so sure," I growled. _You never know._

**--**

**NOTE: I might not be updating quite as frequently now; I'm currently bogged down with homework and stuff, and I'm working on completing another story to post on here.**

**Happy reading! **

**C:**

**Look! Smiley face! xD**


	8. Plane Rides

**NOTE: Chapter Eight!**

**C:**

**I love that face, hee.**

**Sorry for the lack of updates lately. School is annoying.**

**Aaaanyways, this chapter we travel! It's very lighthearted, which is good... The story needed some lighthearted-ness now. **

**C:**

**And there's a kinda funny part, I s'pose.**

**You think I own Gash Bell, seriously? Nuh-uh, sorry. That would be Makoto Raiku.**

**--**

**Chapter Eight- Plane Rides**

_Sherry POV_

_Darkness... And then light, a beautiful, swelling light... I walk to it, hoping that I shall find what I long for, my freedom, my love, my happiness; Brago... My King..._

_Just as I reach the extravagant light, it vanishes, even though I could almost touch the shining beam..._

_I was lost again in the tunnel I was so afraid of, my entire life..._

_And this time, there was no Koko, no Brago..._

_Just me..._

_And the darkness._

"Sherry, get up."

I was woken abruptly from a cold, merciless sleep, to find my body broken out in an icy sweat. Beside me bed stood the object of my dream, the demon I had recently fought with. "Brago..." I whispered, reaching out and fumbling for his hand incoherently. When I did find it, he seemed to use it to his advantage and gave my hand a good tug, resulting in forcing me out of the warm, cozy mattress. My feet landed on the squishy carpet, and I willed myself to stand, still drowsy from slumber.

"Time to go already?" I grumbled, and he gave a stiff nod. "Alright." Raising my arms above my head, I allowed myself a good, long stretch, several joints in my back and neck. Walking to the dresser, I picked up the four tickets laying on it, realizing that our plane didn't leave until three o'clock in the afternoon. _That stupid mamono!_

I spun around to Brago, and he stared at me with blank eyes. "What the heck did you drag me out of bed for?" I criticized, fuming my way towards him and cocking my hip. "It's just morning!"

"Actually," he retorted, "it's noon."

_Crap, really?_

Flushed, I glanced over at the grandfather clock against the opposite wall, and felt like a complete idiot when I saw what he said was true. "Fine," I muttered, "go wait with the others and make sure they're fit to go. I'm taking a shower, and then I'll be downstairs."

"Whatever." Brago began towards the door, but just as he was about to leave, he spoke. "I can already tell today's going to be interesting."

I gave a little chuckle, and nodded. He continued on his way out, and I waited until the door clicked shut before saying to myself, "Yes, Brago, it certainly will be."

--

"'Bout time, sleepyhead!" Selina teased as I stepped down the stairs to the living room, a bag at her feet and the familiar knapsack resting on her back as usual. _Mmph. Pardon me for needing rest... _Kiyomaro was standing next to her, bearing a green and yellow duffel bag in one hand, and a backpack of his own slung across one shoulder. Brago, positioned behind them, carried nothing but his book. I simply had a small traveling suitcase in my hand, as I was used to traveling light.

"Sorry," I replied, but noticing the time on a nearby clock, I quickened my pace and motioned for them to follow me. "It's one o'clock; if we don't hurry, we're going to be late!"

"We don't leave until three," Kiyomaro stated as-a-matter-of-factly. "How far away is the airport?"

"A few miles, but security should be pretty tight."

Jii was waiting outside with the limo, and gave a polite bow when we reached it. "Good morning, Miss Sherry," he said, but then added, "or should I say, afternoon?"

"What is up with everyone making fun of how long I slept?" I exclaimed, climbing into the far left seat of the limousine.

"Oh, nothing really," he responded, "we just don't get to tease you often." Chortling, he remained holding the door open until all four of us had crammed into the back seat. Then, he made his way (leisurely, I might add) to the driver's seat and started the engine. I pressed the button to close the wall between us and him, and we were off.

"I thought limos were supposed to be bigger than this," Selina commented hesitantly. Her place was shoved in between Brago and Kiyomaro, the demon on my right side.

"Some are," I said, "and we have another one that's bigger. I don't know why Jii didn't use it."

"Eh, well, too bad. This is still pretty cool." She glanced over at Kiyomaro, who smiled down at her. My eyes shifted to his hand, and I watched it with little interest as he placed it over hers. _Young lovers. At least now she won't hit on Brago anymore._

The demon seemed to be thinking the same thing I was, for we exchanged a knowing glance.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, which, surprisingly, wasn't awkward at all. I suppose we all zoned out into our own worlds, not particularly thinking about what was going on. The limousine came to a smooth stop, and we hastily unloaded our things, stretching once we exited the car.

"Thank you, Jii," I told my butler, and patted him on the shoulder. "We might be a few days, or possibly a few weeks. I'll call you when we're coming home, alright?"

The old man nodded, and with one last word of goodbye, he re-entered the limo and drove off. Turning to the rest of the group, I began to walk into the airport, each following in a single-file line behind me. _Hmm... Brago's ridden on a plane before, and I think Kiyomaro has, but what about Selina?_

As if she'd read my thoughts, the girl spoke. "I've never been on a plane before." _Good timing._

"It's a comfortable way to travel," I explained, dropping back to stand beside her. "Most people are afraid of flying, but it's actually very safe, as well as quick. The worst part is taking off- or it is to me. But, don't worry," I comforted at her uneasy expression, "I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"The landscape you fly over is beautiful," Kiyomaro added in. "Gash and I have been on several plane trips, and he loved it."

She seemed to be reassured now, and the mini-conversation had taken up the time as we headed towards the security system. As I had done many times before, I put all my belongings on the conveyer belt, and the others followed suit. Brago was reluctant to put the book on the belt, but I convinced him that it would be fine.

We got through the security with no problem, and sat down at our flight gate. There weren't a whole lot of people there, but then again, I hadn't expected there to be in the first place. It was, after all, a Wednesday afternoon. Most people were at work or school, and it wasn't vacation season.

So, we waited.

"Boooooring," Selina muttered after a mere five minutes, and I sighed.

"There are some small shops and such around here in the main hallway, if you want to go check them out," I suggested, and she eagerly agreed, hopping up and running off to explore.

I glanced over at Brago, and he caught my eyes. "Something on your mind?" I asked, half-seriously and half to get on his nerves. _He hates it when I ask that._

"Nothing really." _The usual answer._

"You're rather quiet today."

"I'm rather annoyed today."

"Why?"

"Why do you think?"

I blinked. "You're going on a plane trip?"

He shook his head.

"You're hungry?"

Another shake.

"You're afraid of flying?"

_Wait. Why would he be afraid if he's done it before?_

Still, I received another, this time more jerky, shake of his head.

"You're still mad about Selina being your bookkeeper, and you would rather not be stuck on a trip with her?"

"Took you long enough."

"Guess I should be more specific." I faced him in the leather seat, pulling my knees up to my chest and observing him. "Don't be so hard on her, Brago. She's really trying, but you have high standards. She's not me."

"...I know." He looked away, staring out the large window that was the wall.

He obviously didn't want to talk anymore, so I remained silent. A few minutes later, Selina walked up with a few small packages in her hands. Sitting beside me and Kiyomaro, she pulled out four chocolate bars from one of the bags, handing one to each of us. "I thought I'd get one for Brago, just in case."

Unwrapping mine, I smiled contentedly. "Thanks a lot, Selina; I love chocolate." Taking a bite, I savored the rich, creamy texture and sweet taste. "You can try and get Brago to eat one, but I doubt he will." I decided it would be best not to mention our night on the beach, in which he had tried the candy, and disliked it. _Besides, this will be interesting._

Tapping the demon on the shoulder, the blue-haired girl impatiently got his attention, and shoved the chocolate bar into his hands. He scowled and shoved it back, crossing his arms. "I don't want your freaking chocolate," he growled, but she persisted.

"Come on, Brago, just one bite!" Peeling the wrapper off, she broke off a chunk and held it out to him, but he still refused. "Please?"

"No!"

Selina withdrew for a moment, and I ate another piece of the sinfully good chocolate, letting it melt in my mouth. An evil sort of grin then spread on to the girl's face, and I knew she had a plan. _Good luck to her._

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease???" she cried, but when Brago furiously opened his mouth to reply, she shoved the chocolate in and swiftly scuttled over to the other side of Kiyomaro. "Gotcha!"

The mamono spat the candy out on the ground with a loud string of curses, and was about to chase after her when the intercom came on.

_"Flight three twenty three to the boarding deck, please! Flight three twenty three is ready to board."_

"That's us!" I stood, and Selina grabbed onto my arm, expecting me to protect her from Brago. I gazed over at the said demon and gave a smirk, shrugged my shoulders, and started off to board our plane.

A few moments later, we were inside the plane, and I searched for our seats. "Let's see... Ah, here we are!" I stopped at a row of four seats near the back, right next to the toilet. "Who wants the window seat?"

"I'll take that," Selina volunteered, so I stepped back and allowed her to get in. Kiyomaro slid in after that, then me, and then Brago. "I can't wait to take off!"

We waited for another fifteen minutes or so, and all-in-all, approximately half the plane was full. A flight attendant entered and went over the emergency processes, including how to use the oxygen mask. Selina read the 'how-to,' 'safety,' and 'emergency' cards stuck in the pack pouch of the seat several times, which Kiyomaro teased her about.

"Well, if we have a plane crash, I'll know where the emergency exit, parachutes, and gas masks are!"

"...Yeah. Did you know more people are killed in donkey related accidents than plane crashes?"

"Really?" Her blue eyes, almost identical to my own, sparkled, and I laughed softly.

Suddenly, the plane began to move forward, and my heart pounded a small bit faster in my chest. _Ick, we're taking off; I hate this part. _I considered grabbing Brago's hand, but then figured it would make me seem too much of a coward. _Hmmph, I can fight evil beings from other worlds like Zophise without fear, but I can't even sit through a plane taking off? _

Closing my eyes, I winced them shut until I was sure we were completely airborne, and only then did I peep open one eye. I let my gaze flow to the window, and couldn't help but gasp at the magnificent sight. Beneath us was a city, the buildings matchbox sized and the cars like ants. In the distance I could see the ocean, but it was, horizontally, the size of a toothpick, but I knew we would be flying over it in no time. Our destination, New Zealand, was off the coast of Australia, so we'd be spending most of the time over water.

"It's extravagant," Selina breathed, and Kiyomaro agreed. Brago, however, stared straight ahead, pupils almost invisible.

"How long does this last?" he asked, gaze not moving.

"Several hours." I leant my head against the headrest, finding the buttons on the side of the seat and lowering the back of my seat to a comfortable position. "You might as well meditate or something. We're going to be stuck here for a while."

He gave a little grunt. "Great."

**--**

**NOTE: That was a long chapter, heh.**

**Anyways, I'll update soon, with Selina's POV, and some SelinaKiyomaro fluff (and hints of SherryBrago)! But, for all you people who aren't exactly pleased with the SelinaKiyomaro pairing, don't cringe. Their relationship isn't what it seems... -foreshadowing-**


	9. Unexpected Foes

**NOTE: We have a guest this chapter!**

**x3**

**Metalner requested (numerous times, I might add, heh) that his OC's Blue and Mac be in here, and I finally gave in and obliged. They'll be appearing in this chapter- and will also be the first team that Selina and Brago fight together (that will take place in the next chapter- in Brago's POV).**

**Thanks for the reviews so far!**

**--**

**Chapter Nine- Unexpected Foes**

_Selina POV_

I looked outside the airplane window, and the only thing I could see was a vast field of water meeting with the dark velvet of night, speckled with a few stars and a large, gleaming moon. It was beautiful and unnerving at the same time; I had found that flying was comfortable and fast, but the irrational thought of a plane crash still lingered in the back of my mind. _Selina. Calm down! There's absolutely nothing to worry about. Remember, earlier Kiyomaro said that more people were killed in donkey-related accidents than plane crashes... Even as ridiculous it sounds._

Speaking of Kiyomaro...

Tearing my gaze away from the window, I turned to the sleeping boy beside me. A content expression was upon his face, and I watched his chest rise and fall slowly as I sighed. _I don't really want to admit it, but it is sort of odd how our relationship formed... And I'm not quite sure why I'm attracted to him, or vice versa. He changed a lot, though can I be certain it's not just for show?_

"Why am I second guessing myself?" I uttered softly, and then shook my head. _I won't think about it now._

Glancing past him, I saw that Sherry was in a deep slumber as well, her head lying on Brago's shoulder. He had his arms crossed and his eyes closed, but I was almost positive he wasn't asleep. After all, it _was_ Brago.

I let out a small chuckle, though it was enough to wake Kiyomaro. His hazel eyes met mine first thing, and I smiled gently. "Have a nice nap?"

"Sure." Reaching down, he pulled the lever to his seat, pulling the backrest up. "You probably didn't sleep, did you?"

"No," I replied, "I haven't been able to find rest. It's too easy to get captivated just by looking out the window."

He nodded, and I bit my lip, placing my elbow on the armrest and cupping my chin in my palm. "How much longer will we be on here?"

"We've been flying a good time, so I'm guessing not too long," he responded in an almost bored tone. Then, he added, "When was the last time the flight attendant came by?"

I raised an eyebrow at his question, slightly confused. "About a half hour ago, why?"

"Want anything to drink?" _Oh. That's why._

I shrugged. "If they have coffee, that would be nice."

"Alright." Unbuckling his seatbelt, Kiyomaro stood and slid past Brago and Sherry, doing his best not to wake them. Sherry stirred slightly, but wasn't aroused; Brago remained in his stiff position. I watched without much interest as Kiyomaro made his way to the front of the plane, hardly able to see over the tops of the seats. However, there was a certain something that caught my interest.

On the opposite side of the plane, diagonal to our row, sat a boy and what I could have sworn was a mamono. The possible-bookkeeper had dark blonde hair and vibrant, grey-green eyes, and was rummaging around in a bag at his feet. My assumptions were confirmed as he pulled out a spellbook, to which the mamono beside him pulled it into his own lap. The demon was a bird; its fiery-coloured feathers appeared soft and shiny. _An enemy team, already? But Brago and I only know one spell; and if they challenge us... We haven't even trained!_

I continued to observe the two and worry a bit until Kiyomaro returned, handing me a styrofoam cup of coffee, a bottle of water in his other hand. I took it with a mutter of "thanks," not taking my eyes off the mamono and his human.

"Something wrong?" Kiyomaro tilted his head, and I gave a stiff nod, pointing towards the spell-caster.

"An opposing team," I whispered (as to not be heard by anyone else).

"Is that a _chicken_?" he asked in a befuddled way; I sipped on my coffee, which wasn't very good.

"I don't know," I answered, "but it's obviously some sort of bird... It's just wearing clothes."

"...Odd," he commented, focusing his eyes on mine. "Well, I'm pretty sure they're not here looking for enemies."

This caught my attention, and I broke my gaze away from the keeper, saying, "What makes you think that?"

"The bookkeeper's wearing a Megumi shirt," at this, I could see a small speckle of blush creep across his cheeks, but ignored it. "They must be going to the concert she's having tomorrow night in New Zealand."

"Oh." I blinked, before stating, "How did you know she's having a concert?"

The blush darkened. "Eh, well, let's just say I'm a bit of a Megumi fan."

"I see." _Something tells me there's more than that, but I won't push it right now. _"So, they're probably not going to attack us?"

He shook his head. "I doubt it."

Suddenly, a new voice was added to our conversation. "Even if they do, we're not going to loose." Brago glanced over at us, arms folded across his chest. "Chances are, that enemy can't battle without the spells. I can."

"For the most part," I retorted, not wanting to let him get even more egotistical than he already was. "You'll have to use a spell to burn their book. As much as you detest admitting it- you need me to win this, Brago."

He sneered. "Don't flatter yourself. Remember the reason we're here, tramp! To find a way for us mamono to reclaim our former bookkeepers. I'm giving you one chance to live up to my standards, and if you fail... I can assure you, there's no way you'll be able to live it down."

"We'll see about that."

Suddenly, a few lights flashed above us, and a young girl stepped to the front of the plane. "Excuse me," she said in a high-pitched, preppy voice, "the plane will be landing in approximately twenty minutes. Please dispose of any food or drink in the trash bag we will send by, and buckle your seatbelts. Thank you!"

A few seconds later the girl came by with a black trash bag, and Kiyomaro dumped his water and my coffee in it. Sherry twitched, and then opened her cerulean eyes. "Are we there yet?" she mumbled in a half-sarcastic, half-inquiring way.

"Almost," Brago replied, and she sighed, lifting her head from Brago's shoulder and stretching her arms out in front of her. Leaning forward, she gazed out the window, seemingly lost in thought. I mentally debated whether or not to tell her about the mamono team that resided on the plane with us, but figured she would find it out on her own.

And, in fact, it was a span of a mere minute before she did. "Do they know we're here?" she asked in a low voice, eyeing them warily.

"No," came my respond, "and I'm hoping to keep it to where they don't. Kiyomaro deduced they're going to a Megumi concert, and have nothing to do at the moment with burning books."

_At least... We think._

**--**

**NOTE: This chapter isn't as long as some of the previous ones have been being, but oh well. I couldn't really think of much to do in Selina's POV at the moment, but next chapter we should get into some more interesting stuff. **

**C:**


	10. Searching for an Answer

**NOTE: Chapter Dix! Or, if you don't speak French, Chapter Ten. **

**x3**

**Anywho, we WERE going to get a battle this chapter, but I decided to save it until the next one, so we can see both Selina and Brago fight in Sherry's POV, as I'd like to have some of her thoughts in it.**

**Sort-of spoilers for this story in here. I don't know if you would consider them true spoilers or not... They do go a little more in depth about what/why Zophise was accusing certain people of cheating.**

**-sniffles- I was going to order a subtitled DVD of KnGB with the fight between Koko and Zophise and Brago and Sherry, but the website took it off for some reason. Does anyone know where I could get subtitled DVDs for KnGB???**

**Oh, and, of course, Happy Thanksgiving to alllllll!**

**I don't own Konjiki no Gash Bell/Zatch Bell. If I did, you think I'd be complaining about not having subtitled DVDs?**

**--**

**Chapter Ten- Searching for an Answer**

_Brago POV_

The trip from the airport to the hotel was, in a word, uneventful. We unloaded the plane, grabbed our baggage, and were stuffed into the back of a taxi. Needless to say, the four of us crammed in the rear seat was not a pleasant experience- and then came the fun of unpacking our things in the suite.

It was nighttime when we arrived into New Zealand; the city I wasn't sure and didn't exactly care about. _What matters is that Kiyomaro finds Gash, and along with him, a way to get our old bookkeepers back._

The hotel Sherry rented was the usual four-star, expensive sort where every little thing was in perfect shape and the service was flawless. She paid for only one room; I assumed it was a suite that had two beds. Selina seemed pleased with the place, as she had probably never stayed in such nice quarters. I could honestly care less about where we stayed; I preferred the wilderness over an air-conditioned suite. But, since Sherry was no longer my bookkeeper, her needs came first. I could accept the fact that if she was happy, we were less likely to break into an argument that could result in our relationship weakening.

There was, however, the lingering thought in my mind that our bond was bound to lessen as Selina and I were forced to go out and take part in the new mamono battle. I already sensed hurt and a bit of jealousy in my former spell-caster; it was evident in the way she would look at me with her downturned, azure eyes.

The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her. Despite this, it seemed the only way to restore things as they were was to win the rematch- which would involve a good amount of pain on her half.

I was suddenly reminded of the story she had told me of Koko, and how the girl had saved her from the river after she tried to commit suicide. A light at the end of the tunnel.

_For now... We're still in the tunnel, with no hopes of light at all._

"Brago." I was stirred from my thoughts by the sound of Sherry's voice, and she sat down on the bed beside me.

I responded with a grunt, drumming my fingers on the arm they were crossed over.

"Remember that team we saw on the plane?" She leant forward slightly, in an almost eager fashion.

"Considering we were just _on_ the plane, yes." The statement came out harsher than I had anticipated, but I thought nothing of it as she continued.

"They've rented a room here, too," she shifted positions, sitting on her knees with her hands clasped in her lap. "You and Selina will probably have to fight them soon. If Kiyomaro's assumptions of them going to the Megumi concert are correct, you could wait outside and pull a surprise attack on them afterwards. It would be to your advantage, which is good since Selina is new to fighting with your spells."

The door to the bathroom door suddenly came open, and Selina stepped out with a content sigh. She had her wet, blue hair pulled on top of her head with a towel and had on a silk nightgown with short sleeves, revealing the burns on her arms.

"So," she asked, moving to sit on her own bed, "what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"We were just discussing that," Sherry responded. "Kiyomaro went to look for some food and information on the concert, so he should be back any time now."

"Alright." She flopped back on the mattress, staring blankly at the ceiling. I turned back to Sherry.

"I don't know if your plan will work or not," I commented, "and if we attack them in a public place, it might lure other mamono- and she's obviously not ready to fight more than one team at once, or right after another. If you were still my bookkeeper, it would have been fine."

"Hmm." She blinked, but then gave a short nod. "I see. So, will you wait until they come to you or ignore them completely?"

"Wait until they come to us. As much as I detest doing it, it will buy Selina and me some time to train, and possibly gain another spell."

"Don't get your hopes up too much," the blue-haired girl sat up, glancing over at me. "When Yurie was still my mamono, it took forever for us to learn new spells. We'd been in the battle a sufficient amount of time when she sacrificed her life for you, Sherry, and we still only had about four spells."

Kiyomaro abruptly swung the room door open, or, more accurately, kicked it open. His arms were full with pamphlets and snacks, which he dumped on the couch. "I found food," he stated redundantly. "And a few brochures and maps to help us navigate this place. I also asked the secretary at the front desk when the Megumi concert was. He said it was tomorrow at 6:00 PM- and she's _staying_ at this hotel." He grabbed a bottle of water from the pile of junk on the sofa and sat down in the chair placed in the corner. "I went by her room to say hello, but one of her agents answered the door and said she was 'occupied.' Who knows what that means, but...?" He shrugged. "We haven't spoken since the last battle ended."

"Which was what, a grand total of four days ago?" Selina grumbled, and I sensed a tinge of jealousy in her voice. "We don't need to be thinking about some pop idol right now, Kiyomaro." Her eyebrows furrowed. "Right now, our main focus should be on the situation about Brago and I; and how the heck you plan to do any research here in New Zealand."

"What _is_ your plan, Kiyomaro?" Sherry spoke up, tilting her head slightly. "You said you were going to search for Gash and try to find a way to get old bookkeepers back to their mamono, but why did you pick here?"

"Simple," he replied nonchalantly. "I have a theory about why mamono are paired up with certain bookkeepers. If we find mamono who clearly remember the emotions and attitudes of their previous partners, we can compare them to the emotions and attitudes of said certain bookkeepers. Hopefully, there will be something in common between the two." He sighed. "That's as far as I've gotten, though I'm pretty sure if what I've already hypothesized is true, what to do next will come to me. And, as for why I picked here..." A grin crept onto his lips. "I just wanted to visit New Zealand."

"Mm, I get it." She took a thoughtful pause before going on. "Well, you can start your comparing with me and Selina."

"Actually, I had a theory on that, too," he mused, scratching his head. "I think that since Brago was deemed King in the last battle, they would pair him up with someone unlike you, Sherry."

"It makes sense," I added in a dark tone. "Zophise was the main accuser in the council, and he was always pointing his finger at me, reprimanding me partially of cheating-"

"Wait," Selina butted in, "so Zophise believes _you_ were the one cheating in the last battle?"

"Shut up and listen," I hissed back, folding my arms tightly across my chest. "Yes and no. He said that there was another that could manipulate hearts; who it was he didn't bother to say. On the other hand, he did point out that you had _helped_ Sherry and me in the fight, by protecting our book and, of course, bringing Sherry back to life." I growled. "The son of a gun thought it was unfair to the other mamono."

"Unfair?" Sherry huffed a breath. "What _that_ freak did was unfair! Manipulating Koko's heart was unforgivable- and _now_ they're believing everything he says!"

"He's probably using his powers to alter their thinking some," Kiyomaro suggested, but I shook my head. _For someone so smart, he has no common sense._

"I doubt he would do that, not after the incident here in this world. They still acknowledged his crime, and- believe it or not- he isn't that stupid. He knew that if he changed their hearts and they broke free of the trance, he would be completely done for." Unfolding my arms, I used them to prop me up on the bed as I leant back, staring at the ceiling with my teeth bared. "He should be dead now, but for some ludicrous reason, he _isn't._"

"Zophise will never receive what he deserves," Sherry whispered, and I glanced over at her. Our eyes met, and I could feel my own red irises contract slightly. "If he could feel half the pain I did when I first saw him standing there with Koko in front of her burning house..." She brushed back tears and hung her head, trying not to let them show. "It would haunt him forever, and never stop tormenting… Lingering in his mind for all eternity. And that's why... That's why..."

Her head shot up, azure orbs flaming with rage as she turned towards Selina. "That's why you _have_ to defeat him, Selina! No matter what, you _have to win!_ If you don't, he will surely acquire the position of King, and all hope for what's right will be lost! Please, Selina..." This time, when the tears came, she let them fall freely. "You are Brago's bookkeeper now, and not I. If you cannot have victory over that wretched demon... No one can. And that- that is one thing I simply won't allow."

Of all things, Selina smiled, and stood. She walked slowly to the bed where Sherry and I sat, and placed a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Sherry. You can trust me to do this for you. I _will_ prevail over Zophise... No matter what."

She shifted her gaze to me, and with a tinge of confirmation, spoke, "No matter _what_."

**--**

**NOTE: I've used that ending before. **

**x3**

**Get over it, heh.**

**I didn't have many of Brago's thoughts in this chapter, mainly because he said what he thought.**

**Eh... Yeah. Brago and Selina VS Mac and Blue next chapter. Fwee!**


	11. Teamwork?

**NOTE: Eleven chapters into the story already! Fwee! **

**Fluff this chapter, and Selina and Brago's first battle. Yayness! **

**Hmm... Nothing else for me to say. **

**I don't own Konjiki no Gash Bell. Kudos to Makoto Raiku for that. -sulks- **

**-- **

**Chapter Eleven- Teamwork? **

_Sherry POV _

It was around two o'clock in the morning before everyone (save for Brago) was situated into bed, and soon I could hear the deep sighs of Selina and Kiyomaro as they were entranced in a deep sleep. There was a curtain that could be pulled out to separate the two beds, and we had chosen this option, the two pairs of us each wanting our privacy in sleep.

I, however, found no rest.

Folding my arms behind my head on the pillow, I stared blankly at the ceiling of the hotel room, hardly thinking about anything. I was simply existing at the moment, too tired for slumber. _Hmph. What an oxy-moron._ Lifting a hand, I examined the back of my palm with little interest, curling and uncurling my fingers. They were tipped with perfectly manicured nails, even though they bore calluses at the ends.

"Sherry." Brago whispered my name and crawled onto the bed beside me, sitting cross-legged to my side. I propped myself onto my hands and looked at him, tilting my head slightly.

"Brago..."

"We are going to battle them tomorrow," he stated, referring to the mamono that had rented a room at the same hotel we were at. "I assume you don't want anyone hurt, so we'll have to find a way to lure them to a secluded spot after the concert."

"There should be a relatively empty lot behind the performance building," I mused, "so perhaps the duel could take place there?"

He gave a stiff nod. "You'll have to lead them back there. It would be suspicious if Selina and I did."

"I know." I paused, thinking. _How in the world could I get them back there, though? _Suddenly, an idea popped into my mind. "I'll act as one of Megumi's agents, and tell them they've been randomly selected to meet Megumi backstage, and lead them around the 'back way,' as not to 'disrupt other customers.'"

"That should work."

Silence hung thick in the air, and I sighed. "Brago."

His eyes met mine, and I gave a gentle smile. "I have faith in both of you. I know you'll win." He blinked, and I shifted positions to sit on my knees. "You _will_ be King, again..." My voice grew softer as I leaned forward, with full intentions of kissing him. "..._My King_..." Finally, our lips met, and he allowed me to be in control for the first few moments- but only that long. As I had grown accustomed to, he ran his tongue across my bottom lip before sliding it into my mouth, deepening the kiss and sparking a flame within me- a flame I loved to let burn. I murmured his name and wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him with me as I fell back onto the mattress.

Obviously in favor of this move, he straddled my waist and placed an arm on each side of my head, continuing to toy with me in such a teasing way. I unhooked his cape and shirt, and he broke our kiss for just enough time to shrug them off, leaving the fishnet jacket. _It's not that much of a hindrance, anyways._ Leaving one of my hands wound about his neck, I trailed the other to his muscular chest and abdomen, the muscles tense under my touch. He sucked in a breath when my fingers ran across a scar that spanned down his side, and I smiled against his lips.

Deciding that was as far as we should go for the night, I pushed gently on his shoulders, and he received the notion. Rolling off of me with a whisper of something I couldn't entirely understand, he placed his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling; I assumed he was thinking. I smiled nonetheless, and allowed myself to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

--

I woke refreshed and energized, at around eight o'clock the next morning. It surprised me to find Selina and Kiyomaro still asleep when I peeped around the curtain, and Brago still remained in the position he was in the night before- save, his eyes were now closed. I smirked, mentally laughing. _Who says he doesn't need sleep? _

Grabbing a dress I had hung up previously, I entered the bathroom and took a long soak in the tub, the warm water soothing any aches I had in my body. _Except for one..._

I had already come to terms with the fact that Selina was Brago's new bookkeeper, but there was still a tinge of jealousy and self-pity inside of me. She had been quite attracted to the demon while she joined us on our journey in the last battle, and it would seem unfair that she received his book instead of me... After all, _I _was the one he loved.

Shaking my head, I cleared out the negative thoughts towards the blue-haired girl and the rest of the situation, doing my best to make the most of it. _Well, Sherry, look at it this way. Selina is already familiar with Brago's spells, and how he fights. It's the most advantage Brago could get in the rematch. _

Pulling on my lilac, large-skirted dress, I exited the bathroom. The lack of steam made the first step into the air-conditioned hotel room uncomfortable, but I soon grew accustomed to the change in temperature.

Glancing over at the clock, I noticed that forty-five minutes had passed, more than I thought. _Better wake everyone up... And I'll start with the grumpiest._ Slipping my feet into my white, knee-high boots, I walked to the edge of the bed and debated the best way to wake my slumbering partner.

_Hmmph. Might as well go with the 'abruptly-awake-them-and-pray-you-don't-get-killed' method. _

"Brago," I whispered, shaking him on the knee. One of his eyes opened, but when it saw me, closed again.

"I know what you're thinking," he growled, "and I wasn't sleeping."

"Riiiight," I retorted, "I suppose you were just meditating?"

He nodded.

"Whatever." I bent and picked up his furry cloak and black shirt from the ground, tossing them onto his chest. "Get some clothes on; we all need to get to the concert in enough time to lure the enemies to the back lot." I rummaged around in my traveling bag until I found a hairbrush, proceeding to run it through my golden locks. "Since Kiyomaro is friendly with that Megumi girl, he could talk to her about the situation all the mamono are in."

"I don't think she'll be any help," said the mamono, standing. _He's always so optimistic. _

"And why is that?" I prodded, but he didn't answer. Instead, he threw back the curtain separating our bed from Selina and Kiyomaro's, and I waited for the argument that was going to break out between him and the girl.

_Three... _

_Two... _

_One... _

"What are you waking me up so early for?!?"

_Perfect timing. _

"It's past time to go, so hurry up and do whatever it is you do to get ready." Brago returned without another word into our room, and I raised an eyebrow. He impatiently folded his arms and tapped his fingers against the ashy-pale flesh they rested on, his stance a stiff, haughty sort of position. _That's Brago for you. _

A few minutes later, Selina entered and smiled, followed by Kiyomaro. "Are we ready?"

"Of course," I said, brushing past them to the hotel room door. "Let's go."

As we walked down the fresh-smelling hallway, I could have sworn I heard Selina whisper, _'She's touchy today.' _I turned my head and glanced back at her, furrowing my eyebrows slightly. She replied with an expression that clearly said "What?", so I shrugged off the remark and kept striding forward.

"I suppose we're not stopping for breakfast?" Kiyomaro asked, and Brago was quick to say 'no.'

"Well, I suppose that's a good thing," Selina piped up, "since lots of people like to get to concerts extremely early, to try and meet the performer in person. Chances are there's already a decent crowd." She paused thoughtfully. "And from the looks of that mamono enemy, they're probably that type."

"If they're not there, then you and Brago will have time to get in a little training," Kiyomaro suggested, and I nodded my head.

"Well..." Selina spoke without confidence. "Is it really safe to go into a battle like this, with only one spell?"

"It's fine," came Brago's answer. "Sherry and I have won many a battle with just one spell."

"But it's the first one-"

"That doesn't matter." I smiled at Brago's words, even though he didn't see it. "The thing that counts in this fight is the emotion the spell-caster feeds to the books. The more feeling wound into the spell, then the more powerful the spell will grow. You should know that, being a former bookkeeper." _Yurie... The mamono that sacrificed her chance for King to save me. I wonder where she is now... No doubt Selina has mused the same thing, though she hasn't said anything about it._

"I..." The girl was silent for a stretched out moment, but then uttered a soft phrase. "You're right."

We reached the performance hall in which Megumi's concert was to take place within a few minutes. There were, as we had expected, a good number of people there already, the majority of them wearing shirts that wore slogans such as "I -heart- Megumi," or, simply, "FAN."

"It shouldn't be too hard to find them," Kiyomaro said, "seeing as one of them is a bird."

I agreed. "You three go on to that lot back there-" I pointed to an empty area secluded near the back corner of the place, "and I'll look for the enemy. If I'm not back in an hour, come looking for _me_."

"Good luck finding them," Selina said half-heartedly, and, taking Kiyomaro's hand, began towards the chosen place to battle. _Hmmph. And good luck to you putting up with him. _

Turning towards the crowd, I let out a discontented sigh. _Where the heck do I even start?_ Scanning the area, I stood there for several long moments, trying to act professional and such. Finally, on the opposite side of the parking lot, I found the object of my search. The human bookkeeper was standing by his bird companion, the platinum book in one hand and a poster of Megumi in the other. No doubt he was looking for her so he could get the idol to sign it.

Straightening my back, I strode towards them, disguising myself in a dignified manner. "Excuse me, sir," I said in a pronounced voice, and he gave me a questioning expression.

"Yes?" he replied.

I hastily made up some authoritative-sounding words in my head. "You've been randomly selected, out of this entire crowd, to go backstage and meet Megumi herself before the concert." I put on a smile. "If you will, please, follow me."

"Oh my gosh, really???" The spell-caster beamed down at his mamono, who smiled back. "Sweet, let's go!!!"

I almost felt bad for tricking him as I was…

Almost.

My heart quickened a bit in my chest as I lead them towards the lot where Selina and Brago were waiting, and hoped to God that our plan didn't fail. _There's no way I could get out of this one without someone finding out I'm fake._ "Almost there," I stated as we neared the destination.

_"Reisu!" _

I barely made it out of the way as Selina called out the first- and only- spell, hitting the enemy mamono on surprising target. The spell-caster gasped and quickly opened his book, taking a battle stance. "You tricked us!" he pointed at me, and I didn't respond in any way. _It's called battling. _

"Blue, call out a spell!" The mamono spoke, and his partner, now identified as Blue, obliged.

_"Fire!" _

The bird shot a fireball out of one of its wings, of close to the same size as Zophise's _Radomu_. My former mamono dodged it with ease, merely sidestepping the fire.

_"Reisu!"_

Selina read the first spell again; Mac's book would have been burnt if the demon had not pushed his partner out of the way. "Thanks, Mac," he said gratefully, standing. "I guess I ought to be more careful."

_"Reisu!" _

Another spell from the black book. I was relatively astonished that Selina was taking advantage of the enemy's weak moments, and it appeared she was already getting used to how Brago's spells worked. _But they only have one spell… Soon, she'll be drained! _

Blue rapidly retaliated with a spell of his own.

_"Fire!" _

_"Reisu!" _

The ball of gravity and sphere of fire clashed in midair, blinding each team temporarily. I used this time to run to Selina, having a word of advice to give her. She looked weary, and I dreaded what might happen if she were to collapse. "Selina," I whispered, reaching her, "you shouldn't use the spells so often. You probably only have enough energy left for one or two more."

"I was just about to say that," Brago commented, lowering his arm from where he had shot the gravity. "Use the number of spells you have wisely! Don't waist them on blocking attacks. Learn to dodge them and save your energy instead."

Selina nodded, but spoke in a hostile tone. "Thanks."

_"Fire!" _

Taking this opportunity to try out Brago's guidance, she dropped to the ground in time to avoid the flames. "Selina, now!"

Hearing Brago's command, I glanced over to Mac and Blue, and saw that Blue had collapsed, obviously exhausted. Mac was fanning him, trying to give him enough strength to cast one more spell and win the battle.

_"R-Reisu!" _

Selina stuttered out the spell, and I could tell in her eyes she didn't want to do it. Fortunately, Brago aimed the gravity in a way that half of it went into the ground, but the other landed straight on the book, bursting it into flames. "No, Mac!" Blue summoned enough energy to get onto his knees, and before I knew it, Selina was on her own knees crying.

"Get up, you weakling!" Brago hissed, grabbing her upper arm and forcing her up. "If you're going to win this battle, get used to seeing this!"

Taken aback, Selina ripped her arm away and gaped at him, before wiping away the tears in disgust. "You heartless creature!" she screamed, and then stormed over to where I stood. "I'm going back to the hotel," she said bitterly, and walked off.

"Don't be so harsh on her, Brago," I scolded the demon, but he grunted.

"She needs to learn to deal with it."

I sighed, glancing back over at Blue. Mac was now completely gone, a small pile of ashes all that remained of his book. I moved to where he was, stooping to his level. "I'm sorry," I said sincerely, and he winced.

"He was… such a good friend…" Blue stood, and I followed suit. Brago positioned himself beside me, staring off into the distance. "I only met him a few days ago," the now former-book-owner continued, "but it was like we'd known each other for years."

"I'm sorry," I repeated, and gave a small, but heartfelt smile. "Have you had a mamono before?"

He shook his head, and then did something I didn't expect- he walked away. "What?" I whispered, glancing at Brago. "That was odd."

"He apparently didn't want to talk."

"Apparently…" Then, something struck me. "Where's Kiyomaro?"

Brago started forward, shoving his hands in his pockets; I followed. "He went inside to see Megumi."

"Is that why Selina was in such a bad mood?"

"Undoubtedly."

I remained silent, ignoring the odd stares we got as we moved past the crowds out front. _There was just something a little odd about that battle, and about the way he acted… Brago would have said something if he noticed… _

_Is it just me? _

**-- **

**NOTE: This chapter actually took a good lot of thought and time... But Selina and Brago won! **

**:3**


	12. Understanding

**NOTE: It doesn't seem like it should be Chapter Twelve already. x3 I know I haven't been updating as quickly as I'd like to, so I'm sorry for that.**

**Eh… I don't have a lot to say. This is a filler chapter, so expect boring-ness. Well- take that back. It's semi-interesting in the beginning... And you better read it! 'Tis important.**

**I don't own Konjiki no Gash Bell. If I did, would I be writing mere fanfics about it?**

**--**

**Chapter Twelve- Understanding**

_Selina POV_

I felt like I had swallowed a block of lead, and my head was pounding. _The NERVE of some people!_

I had yet, two hours later, to get over the recent situation I had been placed in. I burned Blue's book- the goal of the battle, of course- but Brago, that stubborn son of a gun, had walked away like it was nothing. _That bookkeeper was obviously hurt! How can he not even feel a tinge of pity?_

"Well, I should know by now that's how Brago is," I mumbled to myself, rolling over on the mattress. _Egotistical._

Sherry and her demon had come by about forty-five minutes ago, wondering if I wanted to go out to eat with them. I declined. I needed to talk to Kiyomaro, alone…

_Kiyomaro… _I groaned, burying my face in the cushiony pillow. _It's apparent he's hankering over Megumi, that stupid pop idol… And he DITCHED me, just to go TALK to her! And it was my first battle, too…_

"Maybe I'm taking this too seriously," I said out loud, for no more reason than just to hear myself speak.

"I think you are."

Sitting up on the bed, I looked towards the door, where the voice had come from. Kiyomaro- none other- stood there, a discontent expression lacing his features. Closing the door, he moved to sit on the edge of the bed, our eyes locked. "Selina." He paused, and I bit my lower lip. "We need to talk."

"I know." Sitting on my knees, I observed his somber eyes before going on. "You really like Megumi, don't you?"

I wasn't surprised when a small blush fell upon his cheeks.

"She's a good friend," he said after a long moment, running a hand through his dark hair.

I couldn't tell if he was going to continue or not, so I spoke. "It's alright if you do. I…" Crawling forward, I took his hand between my own. "I was just disappointed that you chose to go see her instead of stay with me when I battled."

"I thought of that," he replied softly, "but I knew that finding out about the new and old bookkeepers would be more important in the future."

"What did she have to say?"

"Nothing." He sighed. "If she has a new mamono, she hasn't found him yet- which doesn't shock me. Chances are, there will be mamono even weeks from now that still haven't found their bookkeeper. But… For now, this is beside the subject." He squeezed my hand, before pulling his away. "I do like her, Selina, and we've been acquainted longer than you and I have. I don't…" He hesitated, but I knew what he was about to say.

"I don't think it would have worked out anyways," I finished, and he nodded. "Well…" Taking my chances, I leaned in and brushed my lips against his, taking one last kiss. "Good luck, with her…"

"We'll still be friends, alright?"

I nodded, pulling my knees up to my chest. I didn't want to look into his eyes, so instead I stared at the floor. "…I know." Smiling to no one in particular, I tried not to think at all. "Kiyomaro…"

He said nothing, standing. "I'm going to find something to eat," he stated. "Want me to bring you something back?" I shrugged. "Okay." He reached the door, then turned, a hand on the knob. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I retorted bitterly. "There's nothing for you to be sorry about."

I waited the thick instance until he was out of the room, and the second the door clicked closed, I allowed one single tear to roll down my cheek.

--

It was an hour or two before Sherry, Brago, and Kiyomaro returned. I was half-asleep on the couch, not paying attention to their entrance. "Evening, Selina," Sherry said with a small smile, sitting on the small chair in the corner and pulling off her white boots.

"Evening." I muttered my reply, not particularly interested in talking to anyone at that time. I had been perfectly fine lying down and staring up at the ceiling, musing about nothing.

"Where's my book?" Brago stepped forward. I knew he was worried, though on the outside he appeared cool and indifferent. Rolling my eyes at his arrogance, I pointed over to the bedside table, where the black book lay. He walked to it and grabbed it, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Unlike Sherry, I didn't cling the thing to my chest all the time. For all I cared at the moment, someone could come in and burn it without my remorse. _Stupid demon. He deserves to have his book burnt with that friggin' attitude he's putting on. I'm only doing this for Sherry, anyways. _

The last thought sparked another in my mind, one that I had never truly pondered on. _Why does she love him, anyways? What... does she see in that mamono? True, I was rather attracted to him, but that was more of an appearance-based crush. Then, Kiyomaro came along... _I winced, and forbid myself to think of him. _That's done and over with now._

"Enjoy yourselves?" I asked with no real intent, trying to keep myself from having a mental explosion.

"Mmm, very much." Sherry smiled softly, leaning back in the chair. "And you?"

I shrugged.

"We decided what our plan of action would be for the next few days," Kiyomaro commented, and I shifted my gaze to him. Our eyes met, and I quickly adverted mine to the floor. "Tomorrow- you, Brago, and Sherry are going to go train-" _Oh, fun. Can't wait for that. _"-and Megumi and I are going to meet up. We'll try and figure out similarities between the old and new bookkeepers-"

"How are you going to do that," I interrupted, "when you don't know anyone besides me, Sherry, and Brago who've been switched up in this whole deal? You didn't even ask the mamono yesterday because you weren't _there._"

"Actually," he hissed slightly, narrowing his eyes, "I _do_ know another team."

"And who's that?"

"Megumi has another mamono this battle."

_Gee. Should've guessed that. _

"It's Wonrei."

I blinked, and then shrugged again. "No clue who that is."

"An ally of mine in the previous duel had Wonrei as her mamono. They were... _friendly_ with each other; it was horrible to see them separated when his book was burned. But, we've called his former spell-caster, Li-Yen, to come down here and talk with us."

"Hmm, it seems the demons are finding their partners faster this go-round," Sherry stated, and Brago gave a nod in agreement. "That's a good thing, though. It gives you more opportunities to compare old and new bookkeepers." She arched a golden eyebrow. "I still don't know _how_ you're going to pull all this together, Kiyomaro, but I'm glad one of us knows what they're doing." She yawned, stretching her arms in front of her. "Well, I'm going to bed. Good night to you all." Standing, she went into the other room, drawing the curtain that separated it from the one I sat in.

Brago stood without a word and went into her room, keeping the black book with him.

"I guess I should get some rest too," Kiyomaro said to no one in particular, but then looked over at me. "I'll take the couch; you can have the bed."

"Nah. I'm already comfortable here," I replied in a content tone, closing my eyes. "Just toss me a cover."

I expected him to just throw it at me, but instead, he draped it over my body, kneeling beside me. I didn't open my eyes, but smiled gently. "I'm sorry for being rash, Kiyomaro. It's... ignorant of me."

"It was ignorant of the both of us to become intimate so quickly." I nodded. "Forgive and forget?"

"Forgive... But I don't think I'll be able to forget for a while."

"...I know."

I sensed him standing, and I heard the _click! _as the light was turned off. "'Night, Kiyomaro," I whispered.

"Goodnight, Selina."

**--**

**NOTE: Crappy ending. x3 Couldn't think of one!**

**Anywho, no more SelinaKiyomaro! -gasp- And a new twist to the story! Megumi as... Wonrei's bookkeeper? OOH. PLOTTWISTTTT.**

**C:**

**Review, please!**


	13. Fate

**NOTE: Back again! Thanks for the reviews so far!**

**Sorry I took so long in updating! I really am!**

**I don't own Konjiki no Gash Bell. **

**This is a filler chapter so... Don't expect it to be very long.**

**--**

**Chapter Thirteen- Fate**

_Brago POV_

Sherry tossed and turned in her sleep a good bit that night, though she was never stirred from slumber- or, if so, she didn't show signs of it. There was one time I thought her to be in a nightmare; her face was contorted in a painful expression and there was a cold sweat broken out on her face. I didn't wake her, knowing that every dream she had to suffer through only made her stronger- and to get through what she was about to be forced into, she would need her strength.

She never outwardly showed her jealously towards Selina being my new bookkeeper, and at first I thought she was perfectly alright with it. I soon learned, however, from her bodily movements and the clear envy in her eyes, that it was not so easy-going. _Unfortunately, for now, there's nothing we can do about anything that's going on._

Anger began to well up inside of me, and I tried to force it back down. There was no use getting frustrated at Zophise at that particular moment; it wouldn't solve or help anything. What we needed was a miracle.

I felt Sherry stir beside me, and I glanced down at her intently. Her hand had grasped around the fur on my pants, and she was whispering something I couldn't make out. "Sherry," I whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder and shaking her. Her eyes opened and she jumped slightly at my actions, but soon she calmed down.

Scooting up, the girl pulled herself up to lay her head on my bare chest, nuzzling her head in the crook of my neck. No words were spoken as I wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her as she started to cry softly, the tears creating a salty trail as they rolled down my skin.

"Brago..." she murmured after a long while, rubbing her eyes."I had the worst dream..."

"I noticed," I replied, and she gave a gentle nudge to my ribs.

"It was about the rematch," she continued, voice breaking on the last word. "I... dreamed you and Selina lost... It was you two against Zophise... And you know what the worst thing was?" Her voice was hardly a whisper now, and I had to strain to hear her.

"What?" _I have a feeling I know what it is..._

"His partner was Koko." _I thought so... _"He had somehow taken over her again, Brago! Poor, sweet Koko, victim to his manipulations and lies once more..." More tears came, and I waited for her to calm down before going on. "And they burned... Burned your book..."

Suddenly, she threw both her arms around my neck, clinging onto me with a forceful grip. "If you lose, that means we never see each other again... And I can't let that happen, Brago... I won't loose what happiness I might have to that _bastard_."

"We aren't going to loose, Sherry," I responded with confidence, taking her arms in my hands and pulling her away so I could see her face. Looking her in the eye, I spoke again. "I swear we won't."

She blinked, and then nodded, placing a tender kiss on my lips before reclaiming her place against my chest. "I trust you..."

_Trust._ I kept thinking the word over and over in my mind until she was asleep again, and only then did I stop. _If there's anyone she truly needs to trust, it's Selina... Right now, our fate rests in her hands._

--

It was early in the morning when Kiyomaro drew back the curtain separating our rooms and poked his head through, smiling. "Time to get up," he said in a cheery voice; I didn't respond.

Sherry woke then, catching my eyes and whispering a "Good morning." I smirked and straightened up as she slipped off of me and into the bathroom.

"Is Selina up?" I asked Kiyomaro, and he nodded. _Good. If she wasn't, we'd be here all day waiting for her to get ready._

"Where do you think you, Selina, and Sherry will go to train today?" he asked, and I shook my head.

"I don't know. But, I think it would be best for Sherry to go with you and talk to Megumi and the rest."

"Why's that?"

I sighed, throwing the covers off me and grabbing my cape and shirt from the floor. "If she stays around Selina while she's in possession of my book, her envy is going to keep growing, and that's the last thing I need- for her to explode one day and end up doing something ludicrous. And, since Selina is just getting used to the spells, it would be best that she was out of the way of harm."

Kiyomaro bit his bottom lip for a matter of seconds, and then stepped into the room. "And you're sure she'll be comfortable with you and Selina off together?"

My eyes widened at this blunt question, and I glared at him. "Why wouldn't she be?"

"Well..."

_Tch, the fool can't even answer._

"Sherry knows that Selina and I have nothing going on in _that _sort of way," I spat, folding my arms across my chest. "We had a few complications in the previous battle because the tramp couldn't seem to control herself, but it was completely one-sided, and the only harm done was to her."

"If you say so." Kiyomaro turned, and started to walk to his half of the suite, but then stopped and moved to where I was. "Don't be hard on her," he whispered (I assumed it was so she would not hear). "Our relationship was hard on her, and she's not in the position to be bossed around."

I opened my mouth to retort, but before I could do so, he had disappeared to his room. "Whatever," I muttered to myself, pulling on my shirt and fastening my cape.

_To survive this time, we're going to have to battle my way..._

_And that stupid girl isn't going to hinder me from re-claiming the throne._

**--**

**NOTE: Told you it was a filler.**


	14. Comparison

**NOTE: This chapter, we get into some interesting stuff about the plot of this story... So, buckle your seatbelts and prepare for the ride!**

**C:**

**Oh! In the middle of this chapter, there's a flashback to what took place in the morning of this day in the story. Most of you could figure that out, but I'm just saying. **

**:3 Happy reading!**

**MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERY CHRISTMASSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!**

**--**

**Chapter Fourteen- Comparison**

_Sherry POV_

Walking down the sidewalk, I glanced at Brago beside me, who gave a slight scowl in return. Selina and Kiyomaro walked behind us, the black book tightly gripped in the girl's hand.

The streets were relatively busy. Cars would often drive by at fast speeds and create a rush of wind against our party, causing my hair to blow back and into my face. Every now and then we would see a bicyclist riding by, or someone out walking their dog. Since it was mid-morning, though, most people were at work.

Kiyomaro and I were on our way to the cafe on fifth street; Megumi had said she would send an agent to the airport to pick up Li-Yen and bring her as well. _Hmm... When we left the hotel it was around nine, and she wanted us to meet her and Wonrei at ten-thirty for brunch... We'll have to wait a while._

Selina seemed to be reading my mind. "I won't be surprised if you have to wait for the others," she said, and I nodded in affirmation. "We'll wait with you if they're not already there."

"No," Brago shook his head. "_We_ will go on and begin training."

His bookkeeper huffed a breath and rolled her eyes. _She's feeling dramatic today. _"How far away is the cafe?"

"We just passed fourth street, so not too far," Kiyomaro answered. "I'm really hoping to find a clue or two while talking to the three."

"Me too," I stated, pushing a strand of blonde hair behind my ear. "It's a good thing that Wonrei was paired with Megumi, since you know both of them." I exchanged glances over my shoulder with Selina. "Kiyomaro is probably right about who Brago was paired with and why, though. You and I... Well, we don't have that much in common, do we? It's tactful they would place him with someone unlike me."

"It certainly makes sense," Brago muttered, and I sensed a hint of bitterness in his voice. _I'm sure it's just the fact that he's absolutely thrilled about training with Selina._

I looked ahead and noticed a large sign prodding from a building that said _"Cafe." _

"That must be it," I pointed, and Kiyomaro gave a 'yes' in agreement.

"In that case, I guess we'll be seeing you later?" Selina stepped forward, and I gave a nod. "When do you want to meet back at the hotel?"

"Whenever you get back," I replied, "seeing as I have no idea how long this will take."

"Alright." She smiled, and began to walk off. Brago held my eyes for a moment.

"Good luck," I commented, and he smirked before following his spell-caster.

_"Sherry." Brago's voice saying my name was the first thing I remembered after stepping out of the bathroom, freshly clothed and washed. I glanced at where he was positioned on the bed, cross-legged with his a hand on each knee. Kiyomaro was leaning against the wall, Selina not yet in the room._

_"Can I help you?" I asked half-sarcastically as I noticed he was staring at me, and I felt awkward after just coming out of the washroom._

_"You're going with Kiyomaro today."_

_Wait... What? "No way! I'm supposed to be going out to train with you and Selina!" I clenched my fists, but he remained nonchalant._

_Shaking his head, he replied. "It's safer you stay with him and go talk to Megumi and the rest. I'm not going to risk you getting hurt around the amateur."_

_"She knows what she's doing!"_

_"Not really." He stood, facing me with authority. "It's settled, you're not coming with me."_

_I paid little attention as Kiyomaro scuttled into the other room, probably not wanting to be caught in the crossfire of Brago and my quarrel. "Brago, I'll be fine with you, alright? Let me come."_

_"Why can't you understand?" he growled, grabbing my forearm and pulling me to him. "It's your safety I have in mind here! Get over it."_

_"Shut up," I hissed, ripping my arm away. "You still treat me like I'm a little girl! Maybe..." I hesitated, but spoke nonetheless. "Maybe you haven't matured as much as I've thought. I'll be waiting outside."_

_"Sherry-"_

_"-Drop it. I'll go with them."_

_With that, I exited the room and slumped down on the hallway floor. Why can't **he** understand? I'm stronger than I used to be; he of all people would know that by now! And this... This is the first time I've ever doubted he's changed... But, he has, hasn't he?_

_...Hasn't he?_

Kiyomaro and I entered the quaint café and saw that Megumi and Wonrei were already there, along with Li-Yen. The former Chinese bookkeeper was sitting beside the mamono, Megumi resting in the seat opposite, Wonrei's lilac spellbook positioned in her lap with her hands over it. She was wearing jeans and a tank top, brown hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. She looked different than in the numerous posters and t-shirts her image was on, but as we made our way to their table, I shrugged to myself. _Well, pop stars can be casual too._

"Hey, Kiyomaro!" Megumi noticed us and waved, face lighting up. However, upon noticing me, her smile decreased a little. "Sherry, you came too?"

I nodded, mentally rolling my eyes. _Something WRONG with that?_ "Brago and his bookkeeper went of training."

Li-Yen and Wonrei scooted over and beckoned me to sit down; as I did so Kiyomaro followed suit by Megumi, blushing slightly when their arms brushed.

"So," Li-Yen said, "what do you suppose is going on, Kiyomaro?"

"I have a theory," he began, but was interrupted when a waitress came to our table.

"Would you like something?" she muttered, obviously not wanting to be at work. She was a girl of around seventeen, and judging by her gaudy make-up and cigarette in her hand, could have been a school drop-out.

"Five vanilla cappuccinos, please," Megumi said, and then turned to us. "That okay?"

Everyone nodded, and the waitress walked off with a grumpy sigh. _This is the start of a bad day._

"As I was saying," Kiyomaro continued, "I think I might know what's going on." Glancing around, he leaned forward and lowered his voice. "I'll tell it to you in a nutshell. What I think is that the mamono from the previous battle have been paired with partners similar to their former ones- but just enough to make a difference. For example, Wonrei has been paired with Megumi this go-round, while you, Li-Yen, were his bookkeeper last time. If I can just find a similarity between you two, it might give me a hint as to how to restore the old spell-casters."

"Well, you've battled with both of us, so comparing us should be easy!" Li-Yen smiled, and Kiyomaro nodded.

"Let's see..." He looked at both the girls thoughtfully, and then his face lit up. "Well, for starters, Li-Yen, you're in love with Wonrei. And Megumi, weren't you rather jealous of their relationship?" _Jealous? That's... odd._

"Yes," the brunette agreed. "Kiyomaro! What if the new pairings are made up of something around that sort? I knew Wonrei and Li-Yen, and then I became their bookkeeper!"

"And Selina knew Brago and I, and she became his," I put in, leaning forward slightly in my seat. "So, the new bookkeepers are possibly ones that were acquainted to the mamono?"

"It could be..." Wonrei glanced at Li-Yen, and then to Megumi. "But we couldn't find that out for certain until we've compared some other teams."

"There isn't much at _all_ we can figure out, Wonrei." Kiyomaro sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. "And if I only knew where Gash was..."

"I'm sorry, Kiyomaro," Megumi whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We'll all four stick together, you, Wonrei, Li-Yen and I, and find him! I promise we will." I felt rather disgruntled at the fact she hadn't mentioned me, but shrugged it off. _Brago and Selina and I might go our separate ways from them anyways._

"Five vanilla cappuccinos, here you go." The grumpy waitress was back, and set the tray of steaming mugs filled with the liquid in front of us. "Have a nice-" Her sentence was cut short as her eyes with slightly glassy, and I followed her gaze to where Wonrei's book lay in Megumi's lap. "The battle is still going on?" she asked, and my heart skipped a beat.

"You know about the mamono?" I asked eagerly, staring up at her. She gave a short, stiff nod, rubbing her eyes.

"I didn't have a book, but my best friend did," she murmured. "She... passed away because those blasted creatures..." Surprisingly, her words weren't voiced madly, though it would seem they would be used in that tone. Instead, they were depressing and grieving; I could almost feel her pain. "Some son of a gun cross-dresser killed her; right in front of my eyes... And then, that stupid book began to burn, and the thing dissipated..." She grunted, slamming her fist down on the table. "They shouldn't have come here in the first place! What did they want with us?"

I gasped, taken aback by her sudden actions- but moreso, her words. _Cross-dresser can only refer to one mamono... _"Zophise!" I spat, furrowing my eyebrows. "He had orange hair and red markings under his eyes, right?"

The waitress nodded, brushing a hand against her forehead. "It was about two months ago, so I've had time to recover... But that bastard had better gotten what he deserved!"

"He did," I growled, "and he will again. They were all sent back for a rematch, and he's going to be destroyed like I defeated him last time." I stood, looking the woman in the eye. "Thank you for telling me this," I whispered, and turned to Kiyomaro and the rest. "I'm going to find Brago and Selina. Kiyomaro, find out what more you can, and meet us back at the hotel."

"Brago's going to kill you," he grumbled, but I didn't care.

I was halfway to the door when the waitress called to me. "Hey, lady." She walked over to me and scribbled something down on a scratch of paper, shoving it in my hand. "My name's Eve. That there's my number, and I want you to call me, alright?" I agreed, half befuddled. "We'll set up a time to talk, 'cause I've got some questions."

"Alright," I promised, and quickly ran out the door to find Brago and Selina.

**--**

**NOTE: Kudos to who can guess who Eve is! (people who visit my deviantART account will know this!)**

**Anywho, meesa hopes you liked this chapter! And have a very merry Christmas! **


	15. The Second Spell

**NOTE: Sorry for the long wait between updates! I had a lot to do and didn't have time to write.**

**This is a filler chapter, too, so it's short. Sorry!**

**I don't own Konjiki no Gash Bell!**

**--**

**Chapter Fifteen- The Second Spell**

_Selina POV_

Brago was, as one could guess, less than thrilled about training with me. Sherry had also been reluctant to let us train alone, but it was for the best, as her former demon had stated. It was much safer if she were out of the way and secure, instead of in danger in case I screwed up while using Brago's spells. _Spells… We only have one! The mamono clearly stated he and Sherry were quick to learn their spells… Is it my fault we haven't gained a new one yet? When I still kept Yurie's book, it held four spells when she sacrificed her life for Sherry… But she was my best friend; we had a bond!_

…

_That must be it! I'm not feeding enough emotion into the book!_

"Selina."

Brago's voice abruptly stirred me from my thoughts, and I raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"We'll begin training over there," he stated, pointing to an abandoned building. I glanced uneasily at it, and then to the book resting in my hand, my back to him.

"There?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck. "Are you sure?"

"Unless you find someplace better," he said in an accusatory tone, walking past me and in the direction of his desired training spot. "Which I doubt is possible," I heard him add under his breath; I scowled. _We're never going to make it through this battle._

We stopped at the foot of the edifice, and I looked up. It was a good four stories; most of the windows were shattered and the metal walls covered with a nasty grime. _Oh, yuck! Leave it to Brago to pick here. _"Well, better now than never," I grumbled, kicking the door open (not exactly wanting to touch it with my bare hands) and strutting inside.

The interior was, needless to say, the same- if not worse- than the outside of the building. Mold festered on the ceiling and moss was growing through cracks on the walls and floor. My nose scrunched up at the rank smell, comparable to a rotting corpse. "Lovely," I stated, placing a hand on my hip. "A real homely place this is! Brago, are you absolutely positive this dump is suitable for training?"

"Tch, why not?" He moved a few feet away, observing the sludgy features of the room. I noticed a flight of stairs in one corner, the door to them swinging on one hinge. Right beside it was an empty elevator shaft, the two buttons on the frame shot out. "No one will interrupt us in here," he commented, pulling his hands out of the usual pockets they resided in.

"True, there's no risk of anyone becoming harmed…" I second-guessed myself as I took another look around. "Well, now that I think about it, this place seems like it could collapse on us," I added after a long moment, grip tightening on the black book. "I'd prefer you didn't lose the battle due to being crushed by an old building."

"It won't fall," he said, but I interrupted as soon as his last word cut off.

"If we hit it with a hard enough spell, it might!"

"It _won't_ fall," he growled, "so shut up about it! Stop being paranoid."

"Who are _you _to tell me to shut up?" I hissed back, clenching my fist. "If you recall, _I'm_ the keeper of your book, and _I_ decide your fate! I could easily toss away this book and forget I ever met you or Sherry! So, I suggest you be a little more considerate!" I narrowed my eyes. "How many times must I remind you that without me, _she _wouldn't be here!"

His crimson irises dilated, and I suddenly regretted speaking so harshly. He opened his mouth to respond, but was stopped as the black book in my grasp began to emit an eerie purple-white glow, an aura that I knew meant one thing. "A new spell…?" I whispered, opening the spellbook. My suspicions were confirmed as I stared at the strange text on the page, a new portion glowing the same luminosity as the thing itself. Much to my liking, I was able to make out a new spell. _'Gurabirei…'_

"Brago! A new spell!" I ran to him, and his eyes widened slightly as they fell upon the illuminated spellbook.

I also could have sworn I saw the smallest of a smirk turn the corners of his lips.

"Let's try it out," I said eagerly, all anger gone from before. "This spell is the one that traps your enemy under the force of gravity, right?"

He nodded.

"Um…" Looking around, I saw an old, metal chair upturned on the floor. "We'll use the attack on that chair," I told the demon, and he stretched out his hand in that direction. Taking a deep breath, I called out:

"_Gurabirei!"_

A brutal field of gravitational energy crashed down on the chair, and it was but a matter of seconds before the legs began to bend under the harsh pressure.

"_Reisu!"_

I said the spell out of curiosity, and Brago was quick to respond. He widened his hand and shot out a small sphere of blue, purple, and black at the pitiful excuse for a chair; the _Gurabirei_ cancelled. I smirked in satisfaction, catching Brago's eyes.

"Still doubt me?" I asked softly, but had a good hunch of his answer.

He lowered his arm, scrutinizing me. "It's going to take more than that." I blinked, then shrugged, smiling to myself. _Just the reply I assumed. _

"I'm willing to put up with you, so you'll see," I retorted, closing the book. "At least Sherry has a little faith in me."

Without warning, the door of the building was thrown open, and none other than Sherry paced in. "Found you," she stated, out of breath. I walked to her, Brago following close behind. Her blue eyes were darkened, more so than they usually were. She mumbled something I couldn't quite understand, but when she said it again it pierced me like a knife. "Zophise," she spat, "that _bastard_!" I waited for her to go one once she finally caught her breath, but instead she turned away. "We're going back to the hotel," she affirmed, opening the door she had just entered. "I'll explain everything there."

I noticed the solemn exchange of a glance between her and the demon, and feared that something severe was going on.

The trip back to our hotel suite was dreary and uneventful; my stomach was churning with nausea. Just the mere mention of Zophise's name made my blood turn cold; I, like Sherry, had a rational grudge against the mamono. He was pure, untouched evil and- not to mention, the reason the entire rematch was occurring. _What if his power has grown since the last duel? If he had the ability to overthrow the court in the mamono world… What more could he do here?_ I folded my arms on my chest. The subject was tearing me apart, and I was sure it was doing the same to Sherry. She was, after all, counting on Brago and me to destroy Zophise this duel, but I knew it would be a strenuous battle. I was…

Honestly, I was afraid… Afraid of what might happen if I were to fail, and the black book burned… Afraid of what lengths Zophise would go to, all to become King… Afraid of the strength I lacked.

Suddenly I stopped, clenching the spellbook to my chest. Sherry and Brago faced me, and I caught the girl's eyes, burning with every emotion possible. I saw anger, pity, rage, fear, sadness, joy, depression, everything… "Sherry," I stated with confidence, "I swear with all my heart- I will defeat him! I will defeat Zophise… I will!"

She smiled softly, features brightening in the sunlight. "I know, Selina." Turning around, she continued to walk forward, the mamono and I following suit. "I knew from the beginning."

**--**

**NOTE: Meh. Told you it would be short! Don't kill me! New chapter soon, I think I'll be able to write it quickly as I have much inspiration at the moment.**


	16. More Discoveries

**NOTE: Chapter Sixteen! It seems like we should already be further along... But then again, it doesn't! x3 Thanks for the reviews so far! You guys are great!**

**Meh. I shall once again complain about how hard it is to write in Brago's POV:**

**It's hard to write in Brago's POV.**

**-bows- Thank you!**

**Ahem... Yeah. I'm feeling talkative right now. xB**

**I don't own Konjiki no Gash Bell/Zatch Bell, which rather sucks. Makoto Raiku, however, does not suck, as he does own Konjiki no Gash Bell/Zatch Bell. Yay for him!**

**Holy crap I scare myself sometimes. C:**

**--**

**Chapter Sixteen- More Discoveries**

Brago POV

"Sherry, what's going on?" I asked in a slightly irritated tone as we entered our hotel suite. She waited until Selina and I were both inside the room before hastily shutting the door and holding up a small scrap of paper. On it I could see a few numbers scribbled down in blue ink.

"I met a girl today at the cafe Kiyomaro and I went to, to meet with Megumi, Wonrei, and Li-Yen." The girl sat down on the sofa, Selina following suit. I remained standing. "She knows about the previous mamono battle, and about this rematch. But, the worst thing is," her eyes darkened, "in the last fight, her best friend was a bookkeeper, and she was killed by one of the demons..."

I already knew who the criminal was, simply by the way her features had went sharp and focused. "Zophise," I stated, and she nodded.

"The lady's name was Eve, and she gave me her phone number." _That's what was on the paper. _"She wants to talk with us sometime- about what, I don't know. I think it would be a good idea, though."

"I agree," Selina said, resting her arms in her lap across my book. "She could provide us with some useful information- if we knew who her mamono was, and who their new partner is this time, it might give another clue to help Kiyomaro reclaim the old bookkeepers."

"I doubt we'll find out its new partner so early," I commented, shifting my gaze to the tramp. "But, possibly, this Eve person might know something useful to us."

Sherry stared at the piece of paper in her hand for a moment before reaching over and picking the phone up off of the coffee table. "We'll try and have dinner with her tomorrow. Kiyomaro will be back anytime soon, and he could have some valuable information." She gave a little grin. "I left the cafe in a hurry to find you two, but he's still conversing with the others."

Selina turned to her. "Did you find out anything before you rushed off?"

Sherry shook her head. "Not much. Kiyomaro had just explained what he was trying to do when Eve started telling her story about Zophise." Holding up the phone, she slowly dialed in the waitress' number, pushing a button to put the speakerphone on.

The phone rang three or four times before it was answered, and a woman with a slightly annoying high-pitched voice- still managing to be a little on the rough side, spoke. "Hello?" She sounded, if anything, worn out.

"Hi, Eve?"

"Who is this?"

"This is Sherry Belmond, I was at the diner earlier-"

"-Oh, yeah," the waitress laughed, letting out a sigh at the end. "I didn't recognize you there. I just got off work a couple of minutes ago, after you rushed off."

"I see." Sherry glanced at me, raising an eyebrow. I remained silent. "Ah... You wanted to schedule a meeting with me and my mamono sometime?" _Me and my mamono._ She must have realized her mistake right after she uttered the words, for she turned to Selina and gave her an apologetic glance. Selina, in return, shrugged.

"He's more of yours than mine."

"How's about two-thirty tomorrow afternoon? I've gotta work 'till then." Eve hacked a cough, and I vaguely wondered if she was smoking. _Tch, the ningen definitely sounds like it._

"That's fine, where do you want to meet?"

"Jus' meet me down at the cafe, and I'll take you to a nice restaurant for dinner. That alright?"

"Fine with me." Sherry propped her chin up by her hand, obviously bored with the small-talk. "See you then?"

"Sure. Bye, hun."

"Bye." With that, she reached over and pressed the 'off' button, ending the conversation.

I glanced over at Selina, who was still looking at the phone. "Should I come tomorrow, too?" she asked after a moment, in a rather meek tone. "I don't want to intrude on the lady, since she doesn't expect me."

"You're going to come with us." Sherry nodded. "Since Brago is your mamono now- sorry for my mishap on the phone about that, by the way- you are obliged to attend. Besides, Eve would probably like to know who his bookkeeper is this time around, since you _are_ the one that's going to defeat the demon that killed her best friend."

"Hmm. I suppose you're right..." She grinned. "As usual."

--

I looked at the clock with little interest, tapping my clawed fingers against my knee. _Almost midnight._

Selina and Kiyomaro were in their room, sleeping soundly. Kiyomaro had forced her to take the bed, and leave the couch for him- another thing they quarreled over ever since they 'broke up,' as the humans would say._ If he's so smitten with Megumi, why doesn't he just go sleep in her suite?_

My eyes darted towards the bed as Sherry stirred for the umpteenth time that night. She hadn't found any rest, and often she would mumble something about Zophise or Koko, or my black book. I pondered if she was aware I could hear her, or was subconsciously talking to herself. _Probably the latter._

Suddenly, the girl threw the covers back and stepped onto the floor, smoothing out her long-sleeved lilac nightgown. I watched intently as she walked to the window, pulling the curtains away enough to slip through and open the screen door- then slipping onto the balcony.

For a few minutes I mentally debated whether or not to follow her, and finally decided on doing it. "Sherry." I closed the door behind me as I emerged on the small but sturdy balcony, facing the outward side of the hotel. In the daylight one could see the outline of the beach and sea, but at night everything was pitch black. Our only light was coming from the moon, and from a lamp someone had left on in the room next to us.

"Brago." Sherry turned as I neared her, leaning on the railing with her arms. "I couldn't sleep."

"I noticed." Her gaze was distant, azure eyes glassy with several different emotions. "Something's bothering you." I said the words as a statement, not a question, as it was obviously true.

"It's... Nothing, really. I still can't get over what Zophise did to Eve's friend. Even if she wasn't directly involved, and though I just met her, I can feel her pain... Then again, I had my best friend taken away- at least, for a short time." She smiled, eyes lightening. "I spoke to Koko before we left to come here. She's doing great in college, and thanked me for the millionth time about paying her tuition- since she never got the chance to accept the scholarship."

I didn't reply, not exactly knowing how I could. Fortunately, I didn't have to, as she faced me and grabbed my hands. "If you and Selina win, then everything can go back to the way it was... She can be free of her own pains, not having to travel with Kiyomaro, and we can return to your world... And live in peace." Her smile widened, and she whispered three words before leaning in for a kiss- "I love you."

I slowly began to kiss her back, enjoying the feeling of her arms as they snaked around my neck, unhooking my cape in the process. I hardly noticed as it fell to the granite ground, breaking our contact simply to shrug my shirt off, then raining kisses across her face again. She whimpered as I moved to her neck, gently biting the flesh and cooling the sting with my tongue. She was used to rough actions from me, though I was accustomed to her graceful, tender movements.

As she leaned in for another sensual kiss, her warm hands roamed across my chest, and I tensed slightly under her touch. She giggled against my lips, sending shivers down my spine and a tug in my heart...

I had truly fallen for this girl.

**--**

**NOTE: Fweeeeeeeeee-eeeeeeeeeeee-eeeeeeeeeeee! -felt like doing that-**

**C:**


	17. Complicated

**NOTE: Meeting with Eve this chapter! It's pretty interesting the things we find out, though. **

**So... yeah. Major fluff at the beginning here. Hopefully you BragoSherry fans won't overload and explode or something.**

**Filler-ish chapter.**

**I don't own Konjiki no Gash Bell/Zatch Bell. I won't waste my time complaining about it. x3**

**--**

**Chapter Seventeen- Complicated**

_Sherry POV_

Brago carried me back to bed bridal-style that night, and I was surprised the clamor we made coming inside didn't wake Kiyomaro or Selina (if it did, they didn't say anything). As he opened the screen door with one hand, we had still been in the act of kissing, each of us blindly fumbling about. My leg was banged against the edge of the door, but at the moment I could, frankly, care less. I was so caught up in the passion and heat of the moment, every other feeling except love had escaped my body. Brago must have been the same, for his usual nonchalant manner had disappeared, and I was left in the possession of a fiery emotion coursing through each of our bodies.

After managing to get each of us inside in one piece, Brago had swiftly closed the screen door as well as the curtains, falling back on the bed with me still in his lap. One of his arms remained locked around my waist, while another snaked up to my neck and held my face to his. "Brago," I murmured while breaking for air; his response was to hold me tighter.

We played with each other in such a way for quite some time, and when we did finally allow our actions to come to a stop, I was exhausted. My lips were slightly swollen and I knew I would have a large bruise on my shin; not to mention a few small cuts where Brago's claws had dug into my skin. When this would happen, it would cause me to gasp, but not completely in pain...

"Sherry," the demon whispered as I pulled the covers around our bodies, and I looked up at him with an inquiring expression. "Do you seriously think that woman will have any useful information for us?"

I raised an eyebrow, nestling my head on his shoulder, forehead pressed against his neck. His body was so warm, and the strange scent he bore intoxicating. I wondered if all mamono had their own exhilarating essence special to them, or if they all shared the same. _The first, more than likely. Either way, it's so different from human fragrances... Much nicer..._ "Sherry." I was torn from my musings as Brago impatiently awaited my answer; I smiled against his neck.

"I don't really know, Brago," I admitted after another short moment, taking a deep breath. "I do have a hunch that she might have a mamono this battle, though. For every mamono we know about so far, save for Mac and Gash, we've found they received a partner they previously knew. For example- Wonrei knew Megumi while his book still belonged to Li-Yen; now, the book belongs to Megumi. The same case is for you, Selina, and I. Selina knew both of us while your book was mine, and now, it's hers." He gave a little grunt at the latter example, and I smirked. _He'll never live this down._

"You're saying the demon Eve's friend possessed before she was killed by Zophise, could become hers now?"

"Precisely."

"It wouldn't be surprising." His fingers slowly tapped against my waist, and it was a while before he spoke again. "Does Kiyomaro know about your death?" The question was a little out of the blue, but I dismissed the fact and answered him.

"Actually, I don't think he does." I pondered on the matter, trying to remember if I had ever talked to him about it. I couldn't remember an instance, and assumed I had not. "Probably not, unless Selina mentioned it to him." I squeezed his shoulder playfully, and then dropped my hand to rest on his chest. "Why do you ask?"

"I wasn't sure," was all he said. I didn't press him further, snuggling closer to him and placing a kiss on the base of his throat. When I did this his grip on me tightened and then relaxed; I took this as a sign of pleasure and continued the action. His skin was warm and slightly rough, but not enough to bother me. I repeated the motion he often used when kissing my neck, biting the skin and gentling the small sting of teeth with my tongue.

It was a few moments later when I stopped toying with him in this way, deciding that we had gone far enough for the night, and it would be better to get as much sleep as possible. He seemed to know what I was thinking, for he moved his arm around my waist to my upper back, where it usually resided when we rested together. I curled my arms between us, one hand sliding under my pillow and the other remaining against the crook of his neck and collarbone. "Goodnight, Brago," I whispered, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Goodnight, Sherry."

Those words were the last I heard before drifting off into slumber.

--

I was waked the next morning by the feeling of someone's hand on my shoulder; I groggily opened my eyes and looked up to find Brago staring down at me. I noticed that I hadn't really moved from my previous position, my body still conformed to his. "Did you sleep?" I asked and he grunted before shaking his head.

"I don't require-"

"I know, I know, it was just a simple question. Haven't you ever felt just a little bit tired?" I squeezed his knee with my hand before sitting up and glancing over at the clock. _10:00. We still have a few hours before we go to meet with Eve._

"No."

Smirking to myself, I gave him a soft kiss on the neck before rising from the bed, stretching out my arms after doing so. "I'm taking a bath," I stated, walking to the closet and pulling out one of the few remaining dresses. _We shouldn't stay here too much longer. If Kiyomaro's going to find Gash, then it's best we look in other places and try to find new bookkeepers. New Zealand has probably offered all it can to us now. _"Wake Selina and Kiyomaro up, if they're not already," I told the demon before disappearing into the bathroom.

Turning on the faucet, I could hear the cry of Selina as Brago woke her; this time she was yelling at him for using his claws. I chuckled to myself, even _I_, who had utterly despised the demon at first, had never gotten so worked up about such a small thing as that. _She's rather dramatic._

As I slid into the warm water, a rather random thought popped into my mind. _What about Yurie? Selina hasn't spoken a word about her since this rematch began, and she said they were very close in the last battle... One would think she'd be worried about who she got teamed up with? And yet... Not a word..._

I spent the rest of my bath drifting in and out of thought; I wasn't completely focused on anything at the moment. My mind was still slightly clouded from the night before; Brago and I had never been more intimate than that. It was apparent to the both of us that every time we were alone and in any sort of romantic act, it traveled deeper than the last. I had to wonder, how long would it be until...?

Shaking my head, I stood up and pulled back my hair, squeezing all the excess water out of it before wrapping it in a towel and drying the rest of my body. Throwing on my dress and smoothing out the small wrinkles, I then quickly ran a brush through my hair and stepped into the room.

Brago was sitting in a stiff manner on the divan, hands propped on each knee. Kiyomaro was rummaging around in his duffel bag; Selina was slipping on her shoes. There was an almost deadly silence in the air; I felt awkward as I moved to take the black book in my hands, steam from the bathroom still wafting into the room.

"Good morning, Sherry," Selina said, breaking the quiet as I sat by Brago. "Ready to meet with Eve?"

I nodded, smiling softly. "And you?" She returned the nod; I then turned to Kiyomaro. "What will you be doing while we're gone?"

"I was planning on going out with Megumi, Wonrei, and Li-Yen," he stated, zipping the duffel bag and tossing it at the foot of the bed. "The three of them are leaving this afternoon to Tokyo; Megumi has a concert and they've decided to stay together. I want to get in some last-minute research before they're gone, and I'll tell you all I've figured out tonight at supper."

"That sounds fine." I replied, realizing then that the black book I held was no longer mine, and belonged to the blue-haired girl sitting on the settee across from me. Furrowing my eyebrows, I ran a hand across the strange cover before placing it beside me. Selina noticed this and gave a sympathetic smile, moving to where I was and taking the book.

Brago stood, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Sherry. We shouldn't stay in New Zealand much longer."

"I know," I agreed, locking my sapphire eyes with his ruby red ones. "I'll reserve tickets at the airport this afternoon, but where will we go?"

"We could be original and go to Tokyo," Kiyomaro suggested with a small laugh, but Selina glared at him. "Sorry," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck and shifting his gaze to the floor.

"How about England?" she suggested. "I've always wanted to go there."

" England it is. And Selina-" I began to ask the girl about Yurie, but something stopped me. _Later, when it's just you and her. _"I have something to ask you later," I said instead, and she gave a confused 'okay.'

Somehow... I was worried everything wasn't as it seemed.

**--**

**NOTE: Sorta long chapter. :3 Could have been worse, no?**


	18. Secrets

**NOTE: Fwee! I'm so happy right now. x3 I don't even know why! It's late, I have to get up early, my head hurts, and my cat is knocking stuff over in my room as I sit here in the dark typing on this laptop, but I still feel happy. xD**

**Anywho, back to the story! Much interesting stuff this chapter, as you can probably tell by the oh-so-vague title. x3**

**I don't own Konjiki no Gash Bell/Zatch Bell. If I did, would I be writing FANfiction for it?**

**--**

**Chapter Eighteen- Secrets**

_Selina POV_

Brago was in one of those moods today, the if-you-even-look-at-me-wrong-I'll-rip-out-your-tongue-and-strangle-you-with-it kind. Needless to say, it probably didn't help when I screamed at him for waking me up. I wasn't really sure why I did, but I was in that half-awake half-asleep state of mind where one isn't quite aware of all that's going on. Even when I apologized, the demon refused to listen to me, muttered a few curse words under his breath, and stormed to the other side of the room, pushing back the screen door to the balcony with such a force, I was surprised it didn't fall off its hinges.

While Brago steamed outside, I gave an apologetic smile to the abruptly-awoken Kiyomaro, previously snoozing on the couch. He shook his head and stood; I followed suit and gathered my attire for the day.

When the mamono finally came back in, he sat on the couch without a word and stared at the floor, eyes clouded. I made no move to acknowledge his presence in any way, and for that, I know he was satisfied. Besides, he being even madder at me wasn't worth some pointless argument over my lazy butt.

I had almost finished slipping on my semi-worn-out sneakers when Sherry emerged from the bathroom, a large waft of steam behind her. She looked fresh and energized, the rest and bath had obviously done her good. Today she was wearing her regular mauve-colored dress, instead of the white one I had almost become accustomed to. I favored it over the attire she had on, but it seemed she saved the white for more meaningful occasions.

We had small-talk for a little while, chatting over where we were to travel to next; we decided upon (to my liking) England. Kiyomaro had suggested Tokyo, since Megumi was going there for a performance, but I wasn't exactly sure if he was teasing or actually _wanted_ to go. _Hmmph. Well, he can have all the fun he wants with her this afternoon. He wants to 'gather more information,' yeah right. More like 'ogle over Megumi and bring up some intelligent-sounding questions to Wonrei and Li-Yen. At least Sherry and Brago and I are getting things done._

After musing the last thought, I felt rather bad, knowing that Kiyomaro truly was working as hard as we were. _It's just been... Awkward around him, since we 'broke up' or whatever. Though, it's better. He likes Megumi anyways, and she's probably infatuated with him as well._

"Selina." I looked up from the floor, where I had been staring a hole in the carpet. Sherry had spoken my name, and she was standing in front of me. "Come on, let's go."

"Oh, sorry," I said, not realizing everyone had decided it was time to leave. As I headed for the door, black book in hand, I glanced at the clock and saw that it was eleven o'clock, exactly four hours until we met with Eve. I wasn't looking forward to the meeting too much; from how the girl had sounded on the phone and how Sherry had described her she seemed... Well, gaudy and rather uninteresting. _Maybe I'm judging too much. Who knows? She could be a very intriguing person._

Then again... I somehow doubted that.

--

"Sherry! Over here!" A tall, green (yes, _green_) haired woman stood outside the cafe Sherry had led us to. After leaving the hotel we had eaten breakfast, bid Kiyomaro good-bye for the day, and then wandered around aimlessly, occasionally venturing into one of the small street shops. I followed the blonde sheepishly, knowing that Eve- I assumed this was her- wasn't expecting me.

"Hello, Eve," Sherry greeted, confirming my thoughts. _Well, I was right about her being gaudy. _Eve was dressed in a frilly pink halter top and leopard-striped pants with pink converse. In a word, it was loud- and it couldn't have been louder if there were hula-dancers swaying all over it. I exchanged a glance with the dark mamono beside me, who obviously had his own doubts. A scowl was set upon his lips, cloudy eyes slightly narrowed.

"This must be your mamono?" Eve spoke in a gravely voice, stepping down from the steps and raising a hand to hold her purple purse against her shoulder. At Sherry's nod, she turned to me. "And you are...?"

"My name is Selina Rayoshi," I replied in a friendly (though bored) tone, and motioned to the demon. "I'm Brago's bookkeeper for this battle. We thought it best I come along."

"Aah, I see! No worries, no worries, eh? The more the merrier." Smiling, the green-haired lady pointed down the street. "Shall we go to dinner? I'll lead the way!"

As we silently walked to the restaurant Eve had planned for us, Sherry fell back in her pace a small bit and gave me a look that clearly stated, _this girl is kooky._ I giggled softly and agreed, twirling my finger about my head in the action for 'crazy.'

"Here we are!" Eve stopped in front of a well-sized building, with an antique look- not the modernized, skyscraper models of most other buildings in the town. We allowed her to lead us into the restaurant, which was decorated with a homely feel on the inside- soft music, frilly tablecloths, and waitresses in black and white poofy uniforms. I noticed Brago's sneer of disgust at the girlish place, and almost had to agree with him. Of course, from the impression of Eve I already had, it seemed perfect of her choosing.

"Good evening," a short waitress with brown hair and hazel eyes walked over to us, holding four menus in her hand. "Would you prefer a seat by the window or in the middle?" _First time I've ever heard a waitress ask that..._

Eve flashed a smile. "It doesn't matter, we'll just take the window." Nodding, the brunette led us to a table by the window facing the streets; she then set down our menus and scuttled off.

Sherry scooted into the seat right next to the window, and before Brago could sit beside her Eve plopped in the seat. I awkwardly slid into the uncomfortable wooden chair facing Eve, leaving Brago to at least be able to be in front of his former bookkeeper. Folding my hands over the black spellbook in my lap, I waited patiently for someone to bring up the subject we had met to discuss.

However, it seemed everyone else was awaiting the same, for by the time the waitress shuffled back, a word hadn't been spoken. We ordered our drinks and food, nothing on the menu looking particularly good. I was the first to state my order- the salmon, and the others followed suit with the dish- save for Brago, who shrugged off the thought of eating altogether.

"So," Eve began, placing her hands in front of her on the table, "let's start, shall we? After all, we are here to talk about the demons."

"Yes." Sherry nodded. "You said at the diner that your friend was killed by Zophise?"

"I believe that was his name, the bastard. Listen here, I'll start at the beginning. Vera- my friend- was sitting in this very restaurant here when a small, frail-looking girl walked in holding a 'eerie, odd sort of tan book I'd never seen anything like,' as she described it. Apparently, the girl was begging for something to eat, claiming she had lost her older brother, who was caring for her, earlier that morning and couldn't find him. Vera spoke up and said she would buy the girl food. When Kalika- that was her name- sat down, Vera picked up her book, and saw that it began to glow. In a nutshell, she discovered she was Kalika's 'bookkeeper,' if that's what they're called, and became involved in some stupid battle for the 'mamono throne.'"

"I see." Sherry took a sip of the water the waitress had brought while Eve was telling her story, gaze drifting out the window. "And now, how did the battle with Zophise take place?- I need the details."

"There's really not much to it." Eve opened a packet of creamer and dumped it into her coffee, absentmindedly stirring it with a spoon. "We were taking a walk in the woods behind my house one day- Vera and Kalika and I- and heard voices in the distance. Kalika sensed it was a mamono, and they decided to find them and battle. Being interested in the whole duel thing, I followed along. We came up on some weird crossdresser, and I heard the girl with him call him Zophise- I think her name was Koko, that's what the demon called her." The girl's face grew dark, eyes welling up a small bit. "The battle commenced, and it wasn't long before Kalika and Vera were begging the other team to stop... But that bastard wouldn't! He kept attacking and attacking, until finally... Finally... I- I'm sorry..." Reaching up, Eve wiped away the tears rolling down her cheeks, now stained with mascara and eye shadow. "Kalika's book was engulfed in some sort of odd flame, and as it burned she dissipated... To her home world, I think Vera said. But... I just sat there crying over her dead body for what felt like ages, even after Zophise left... It was horrible..."

I blinked before giving a small, minute smile. "I'm so sorry, Eve." In truth, I was.

I had to respect the woman, also. She put forth a cheery, bright attitude, even though the pain inside was obviously hurting her. She may have lost her best friend, but I admired the fact that she still was able to share a sunny disposition with the rest of the world. Very few people- including myself- could do that.

"It's alright, dear," she replied sweetly, tears finally ceasing. "Vera's in a better place now, and besides- I have you three to count on for revenge on Zophise." Rummaging around in her purse, the girl pulled out a make-up bag, and out of it retrieved a mirror, handkerchief, and tube of mascara. She obviously didn't care if anyone saw her smudging around the mascara marring her cheeks from her cry, and it took several minutes before it was all scrubbed off. After this, she proceeded to apply several new coats of the dark, black eye-enhancer. _Hmm... There's still something a little odd about this lady._

The rest of our meal was spent in mainly silence or small-talk; Brago didn't utter one word the entire time. The salmon I ordered was alright, as were the other small side-dishes of rice and vegetables. All in all, my first impression of Eve stayed the same- she was a bubbly, yet kind person...

However, I hoped we wouldn't see much more of her.

--

"Selina."

Turning, I looked over my shoulder and saw Sherry standing at the door of the balcony, leaning against the glass. I faced her, arching an eyebrow at her intent expression. "Something wrong?"

"Well... Sort of. I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Ask ahead." I resumed my stance from the previous moment, arms resting on the balcony railing.

"It's about Yurie." My heart skipped a beat; I lowered my head and tried not to let the subject get to me. Nonetheless, I motioned for her to continue. "You've hardly spoken about her since Brago became King, and I was wondering if there was a reason for that...? She was, after all, your own mamono in the last battle."

_Should I tell her? She'll get mad if I do... And the last thing I want is for her to be mad at me, seeing as Brago already is... I should just keep it to myself and leave the rest to find out in due time. Right? Right... No, it's best to confess. I've held this in for too long... _"Yurie has changed," I stated slowly, mind buzzing over the ways to word the sentence. "I may have said she was fine, before, but..." Taking a breath, I let out the secret and waited for Sherry to blow up in my face. "She's in cahoots with Zophise."

Wait...

Wait...

Now.

"Selina?!? What? That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard! You told me yourself she was doing great, and wasn't she the one who sacrificed her chance to the throne to save _my life_? Who are you kidding?"

"No one, Sherry." I hid my face from her, turning away and adverting my eyes. "It's true. I didn't want to tell you because there's enough trauma going on already. I thought it would be the right thing to do." She opened her mouth to retort, but I shut her up, speaking first. "Let me explain, alright? Just hear me out." Scowling, she nodded despite her anger. "When I saw her back in the mamono world, she seemed normal at first. But I noticed that her eyes- normally sparkling with joy- they were dull, and almost lifeless. I asked her what was wrong, and she went into some big speech, about when Zophise was sent back, she had to use her powers and heal him because of all the wounds he had from your battle. It was all I could get out of her- she walked away like nothing had happened, ignoring my protests. I asked around to other mamono who she'd told me about, one of them being her friend Koruru."

"What did she say?" Sherry's temperament had calmed down, hopefully she had realized I meant no harm whatsoever in keeping the secret.

"Koruru told me that, apparently, Yurie and Zophise had befriended each other- which I found extremely hard to believe, Yurie being as kind as she was. From what I found out from other mamono, they said Zophise had manipulated her own heart, slithering his way into her by tormenting her until she agreed to allow him to take control... And that's all I know. I wanted to find out more, but there was no one that could tell me anything else..."

"This is another reason you and Brago _have_ to destroy Zophise, Selina."

I looked at the woman and whispered an agreement, noticing that she no longer appeared frustrated in the least. Instead, she gave a gloomy aura, a deep tragedy...

There was a deep tragedy in everything now, it seemed.

**--**

**NOTE: I think the ending was a little rushed... Hmm. -goes back and tries to fix some things-**

**Anywho, this was probably a lot to soak in. **

**:3 Happy reviewing!**


	19. Journey Onwards

**NOTE: I feel rather sick at the moment.**

**Just thought I'd share!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long... And thanks to TwilightMemories for being the ONLY reviewer the past four chapters!**

**Don't own Konjiki no Gash Bell/Zatch Bell. The only way to make that shorter would be to take out all the vowels. Let's try that! Dn't wn Knjk n Gsh Bll. Ww! Y cn stll tll wht 'm syng! (Wow! You can still tell what I'm saying)! Sort of. If you think about it. x3**

**Now on with the chapter! ...Which happens to be a filler. D:**

**--**

**Chapter Nineteen- Journey Onwards**

_Brago POV_

Sitting in the chair by the balcony, I was able to hear every word exchanged by Selina and Sherry- including the tramp's story of Yurie and Zophise. It took all my will-power to keep from bursting in on the conversation, but if I had proceeded with that plan of action, Sherry would have fumed at me for eavesdropping- and I didn't need her upset with me.

--

"Brago."

Sherry climbed into bed beside me, slipping under the covers. I remained upright with my back against the headboard, eyes darting towards her in the darkness. Selina and Kiyomaro had long since been asleep; she had given me such a look as she came back inside, she knew I heard the entire thing. Sherry, however, had stayed outside for a while, leaning against the balcony railing and staring into space- I watched her the entire time.

"Selina just said Yurie was in cahoots with Zophise," the girl whispered, leaning her head in the nook between my neck and shoulder. I acted as if I didn't know, allowing her to believe I was oblivious to the conversation they just had.

"So he's taken control of her, as he did Koko?"

"Mmhmm."

"It doesn't surprise me." I felt her long eyelashes brush against my neck as she opened her eyes, moving her head to look at me. "The bastard's probably convincing all the mamono he can to take his side for the rematch."

"I see," she nodded, re-positioning herself as she had been. "This could be a replay of what happened in the last duel, with the mamono from a thousand years ago."

"Precisely."

We were quiet for a few long minutes, the only sound being her deep breathing, the hot air brushing against my jaw and collarbone. When Sherry finally spoke, her voice was tired and nonchalant, and I wished she would just get some sleep.

"I called the airport this afternoon to claim tickets to England," she murmured; I made no reply. "We're leaving tomorrow at fifteen after noon, so I need you to get Selina and Kiyomaro up in the morning."

"Fine. Go to sleep now, you need your rest." I squeezed her hip; she sighed in return, mumbling something I couldn't understand...

In only a matter of minutes, she was soundly in slumber.

--

Shoving my hands into my pockets, I waited for Selina to finish loading her things in the back of the taxi, making sure she had a hold on my book before climbing into the small vehicle. Sherry, Kiyomaro, the tramp, and I were once again crammed into the back of the automobile, another uncomfortable situation I was forced into with the other three. Fortunately, I was by the window with Sherry beside me, so I didn't have to worry about the irritating blue-haired girl I had to call my bookkeeper.

"Will this flight be longer than the one here?" said bookkeeper asked, leaning her head against the headrest in an exasperated manner.

"Yes," Kiyomaro answered, "without a doubt. We came here from France, so it wasn't horribly far, but going from where we are here to England should take a good while."

"Great."

_Tch, the last thing I need is to be stuck on a day-long plane trip with **her**._

The ride from the hotel to the airport was short, and after unloading our baggage and paying the cab driver, it was a short time before we were past security and sitting at the waiting deck.

Kiyomaro was fiddling around on his laptop, typing something, and Sherry merely stared into space, eyes clouded over in thought. Selina decided to entertain herself by pulling at my cape. "What kind of fur _is_ this?" she asked, and I shrugged her hand away in an irritated manner.

"None of your business," I growled, looking the other way. "Find someone else to pester."

"Fine, I _will_." I turned back and watched as she peered into Kiyomaro's lap, reading what he was writing down. He didn't seem peeved with her as I was, so I assumed she was done with prodding into my own space. We stayed in our own mind sets until, at least an hour later, our flight was called over the intercom.

_"Flight three-twenty-three is read to board now, flight three-twenty-three is ready to board."_

Sherry handed all of our tickets to the clerk, who ripped off the stubs and gave them back in a bored manner, smacking a piece of gum. I crossed my arms as we loaded the plane, which was considerably smaller in size than the one we had used to come to New Zealand. It was, however, packed, mostly of middle-aged men and women in business suits with briefcases.

Selina, once again, claimed the window seat, followed by Kiyomaro, Sherry, and myself. On the backs of the seats were small screens with attached controllers of some sort, bearing buttons with circles, squares, and triangles. Sherry pressed the 'on' button out of curiosity, and was rather amused when a game started. Selina and Kiyomaro caught on quickly, and I leaned back in my seat with a grunt and a sarcastic thought.

_This is going to be fun._

As the plane took off and the odd, out-of-order feeling came over my body, I began to think about what tribulations might arise for us in England. _No doubt several new foes, and with that, some possible explanations for how to retrieve old bookkeepers. Kiyomaro still hasn't pieced everything he's found out so far together, and Zophise is gaining more power every second we waste. Selina and I are going to have to do some hard-core training if we stand a chance against him... If only that stupid tramp had more focus..._

_She'll have to give it everything she's got if we're going to succeed._

**--**

**NOTE: Yeah, it was short. Told you it'd be a filler.**


	20. Misconception or Truth

**NOTE: Hmm, I would say we're about halfway through with the story, as I'm becoming very entwined in the plot. We still have a lot to go, but hey, we're making progress aren't we?**

**C:**

**I don't own Konjiki no Gash Bell/Zatch Bell... I don't like it, but I guess things happen that way. (yes, that is from a Johnny Cash song. Don't own it either. Woe is me!)**

**I'm not one to beg for reviews, but please! TwilightMemories has been the only on to review for the past FIVE chapters! If there aren't any reviews, I'm going to discontinue the story.**

**Fun with plot twists during this chapter:3**

**--**

**Chapter Twenty- Misconception or Truth**

_Sherry POV_

Once again, we were on our way to a new destination, unaware of what dangers- and fortunes- might await us. As I sat on the comfortable plane seat, staring past Kiyomaro and Selina out the small, oval window. We were currently over the ocean, clouds fogging most of my view. It was still rather relaxing, and I was relieved by the fact that we had run into very little turbulence so far.

Beside me, Kiyomaro was typing on his laptop, as he had been doing ever since we boarded the plane (and waiting at the airport). He noticed I was observing the document, and turned it towards me, a silent motion that I could read it.

_Objectives:_

_-bring back the old bookkeepers_

_-end the rematch ASAP_

_Notes:_

_-every bookkeeper of a mamono we have met so far has previously known/been friends with the mamono's bookkeeper from the last battle. Examples: Selina and Brago. Selina traveled with Sherry and Brago when his book was still Sherry's, and now she is his bookkeeper. Another one would be Megumi and Wonrei. We traveled a lot together, and they were friends by the time the last battle ended- now, she replaced Li-Yen as his spell-caster._

_-the old and new bookkeepers have specific traits in common. Examples: Selina and Sherry are/were both intent on destroying Zophise, as the demon has hurt both of them in some way; they also each had a strict parent. Li-Yen and Megumi both have understanding hearts and want/wanted to help their mamono be all they could possibly be._

_Theories:_

_-_

And that's where it ended; he hadn't come up with any theories yet. "You've been typing a lot for such a small amount," I commented, and he nodded while turning the computer to face him in his lap.

"I kept changing a lot of stuff," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "It took me a while to figure out some similarities between Megumi and Li-Yen, especially. You and Selina were pretty apparent."

Re-thinking of the comparisons of Selina and me, I remembered he had noted that we both were brought up by 'strict parents,' an understatement on my half. "You know about her past?" Glancing over at the girl, I saw that she had fallen asleep, so we were free to discuss her as we wished.

"She never told you about it?"

"Not really, no. She made a few vague references to it, once or twice."

"Ah, well, she let me in on a few things while we were... together, you know." His eyes darkened for a slight moment, hardly noticeable before he continued. "Her father was strict on her, since her mother passed away when she was small. She said he complained a lot about her grades being below average, and things such as that... He wanted her to excel in school."

"I know how that is," I whispered, and then shook my head. "But thanks for telling me, Kiyomaro. I guess we do have that in common." Not wanting to reveal much more about my childhood, I gave a small smile and turned to Brago instead. "Having fun yet?"

He grunted at my sarcasm, ruby irises appearing in his clouded eyes and looking towards me.

Suddenly, a white, orange, and grey calico cat meowed and ran down the aisles of the plane, making its way swiftly back to our row and jumping into Brago's lap. He, obviously taken aback at the random incident, stared at the feline before attempting to remove it from his sight by grabbing the back of its neck. The cat, however, had other intentions and dug its claws into Brago's thighs, resulting in several curses from the demon. I giggled, half wondering what the cat was doing in the first place and half amused at the moment itself.

"Oh, Liza! Come here, you little rascal, you!" A red-haired woman followed the path of the cat, blushing down to her neck. Emerald eyes searched the passengers until they reached us, widening when she saw Liza (as I assumed she _was_ referring to the cat) perched on Brago's lap. "There you are!" Smiling, she strutted to us and simpered apologetically. "I'm really sorry," she said, reaching over and grabbing the cat, which was seemingly happy to be in its owner's arms.

"It's fine, I'm sure Brago didn't mind a bit." I grinned at the mamono, who merely crossed his arms and sank a little lower in the seat. "How did that cat get down here in the first place?"

The blush on the girl's face, though I thought it hardly possible, deepened. "Well, Liza and I are in the first-class seating right now, on our way back from a pet show." She scratched behind the cat's ears, and in response it purred deeply. "We won first place, and two tickets for a trip to England. Liza only got to ride with me because of her prize." She laughed a little, eyes sparkling. "But when the attendant came through the door, it startled her and she ran off... And here we are!"

Selina leaned forward, and gave a smile. "How amusing!"

"Indeed... But, she's never been frightened before like that, so it kind of has me worried. I guess it's just nerves. I should be getting back now, however, so thank you!" She began to walk off, but then turned to us. "My name's Amber, by the way! Maybe we'll see each other in England?"

"Maybe!" Sherry waved, and immediately turned to Kiyomaro. "Write something about her down. I'm almost positive she has a mamono."

Kiyomaro nodded, and an agreement came from Selina as well. "It's probably by fate we met her right now. Even so, that was rather funny." She looked at Brago, who scowled and said nothing.

--

It was in the later hours of the next morning when we arrived at the airport, physically exhausted from the lack of sleep- each of us without slumber for different reasons, as follows:

Selina was afraid the plane might crash and she would be plunged to her ultimate doom.

Kiyomaro was brainstorming and refused to sleep until he came up with a possible theory as how to retrieve the old bookkeepers.

Brago doesn't sleep (and if he was tired, didn't show it).

I couldn't get comfortable enough to drift into slumber, and it was absolutely _freezing_ on the plane- even with the blankets provided.

Not willing to stay up much longer, I told our cab driver to take us to the nearest high-rated hotel as we slid into the backseat. "It doesn't matter how expensive, just get us there in a hurry, please." The driver responded with a nod, and zoomed off into the relatively-busy England traffic. _If it's this bustly at night, imagine how it will be in the middle of the day._

_  
Hmm... Though I wonder what awaits us here? More demons to battle, probably, and hopefully new spells to gain. Brago has already shifted into training-mode, so Selina's going to be living in her own personal heck until Kiyomaro figures out what to do... Which shouldn't be too long, as he's already gained some valuable information, and it's increasing every minute._

_And what about Amber? Chances are we'll be seeing her and that feisty cat again..._

_I bet Brago can't wait for that._

Glancing over at him, I smiled coyly. His irises contracted in a slightly confused manner, but I just continued to smile, turning to the window.

--

**NOTE: Yaay! Some of you already know what role Amber plays... The rest of you'll find out:3**


	21. Touring Torture

**NOTE: Yessireebob, we're twenty-one chapters into the story. Fwee!**

**Light-hearted chapter, as the previous was. But, next chapter, things take a turn in the darker direction, and then the story truly gets angsty.**

**-foreshadowing- :3**

**I don't own Gash/Zatch Bell. Rather sucks, ne?**

**--**

**Chapter Twenty-One- Touring Torture**

_Selina POV_

"Oh Sherry, look over there!" I exclaimed, pointing out the window to a large monument on the right of us.

"Mm." Opening one eye, the girl turned to me with a sympathetic smile, and then rested her head on the back of the taxi seat. "You're already enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Of course!" Pressing my fingers against the cold glass, I peered into the brightly lit city, rather busy even in the middle of the night. "It's England, who _wouldn't_ enjoy it?" I glanced back at Kiyomaro, who shrugged. "Hmmph, you'd rather be in Tokyo, wouldn't you?"

"Preferably."

"Well get used to being with us, because we need you _here_. Who else would be able to possibly figure out what the heck is up with the new bookkeepers, and how to retrieve the old ones? No one _I_ know, anyways." Settling back in the seat, we exchanged a solemn glance, which was a sure sign of an argument about to break out.

However, before Kiyomaro could retort, Sherry broke in. "Tell you what, Selina, tomorrow we'll take a tour of the city. Kiyomaro can come if he wants, and Brago- well, the same for you. Either way, we should at least have one day of sheer pleasure, because I have a feeling we're not going to get more opportunities for one as time goes on."

"You shouldn't even have one tomorrow," Brago muttered, but I ignored his remark and went back to gazing out the window. _What does HE know about fun, anyways? I swear, he wouldn't know fun if it bit him on the-_

My thought was interrupted as the car came to a screeching halt, right in front of a tall, ten-or-eleven story building. "We've arrived," the cab driver said, and pointed to the fee on the meter in front of his steering wheel (which was on the right side of the car!). _Thank you, Captain Obvious._

Kiyomaro and I unloaded our baggage while Sherry paid the fee, grabbing her suitcase and then ushering us into the hotel. We waited around in the lobby for a while as our room was prepared, and I helped myself to the complimentary tea and biscotti. Still munching on it as the hostess led us to our room, luggage on a cart behind her, I noticed this room was rather different from the one we'd previously stayed at. Instead of a curtain separating the two rooms, there was an actual wall and door; there was a full kitchen and living room, along with a four-poster bed with satin canopies. The couches and chairs were made of scarlet leather, stove and other appliances appearing to be top-notch and modern.

"Thank you," Sherry bid the hostess goodbye, Kiyomaro and Brago dumping our luggage on the couch. "Well, who calls this room?"

"Doesn't matter to me," I replied, and she shrugged. "Brago and I will take the opposite quarters, then. For now, we should really get some rest; set your alarms for around nine-thirty tomorrow morning. Then we'll figure out who is going where."

I nodded, and tossed Kiyomaro and my junk into the closet, quickly washing my face and pulling off my boots before plopping onto the bed with a sigh. "I used to hate hotel beds, but that was before I'd ever experienced these high-quality rooms Sherry's been putting us in." Kiyomaro chuckled a bit, kicking off his own shoes.

"Yeah, I know how you feel." Standing, he awkwardly looked at the bed, to me, to the floor, and then back to me. "Er..."

"I'll scoot over," I offered, a small blush creeping onto my cheeks. "The bed's big enough we can each have a good side to ourselves."

His cheeks mirrored my own blush, and he sheepishly nodded before stretching and crawling into the bed himself. I reached down and pulled the covers up to my shoulders, bare arms resting on top and holding them in place. I absentmindedly ran my fingers from the opposite hand over the scars I still bore, and planned to treat soon enough. For now, I was used to the people I was around- Kiyomaro, Sherry, and Brago- seeing them, and it didn't bother me as much as random strangers on the street viewing them. _Zophise, that bastard... This time, I'll have my revenge... For myself, Sherry, and Yurie._

"You don't mind if I skip the tour tomorrow?" Kiyomaro's voice broke my musings, and I shook my head.

"It's not a problem." My voice was softer than I thought it would be, surpassingly shy sounding. "What would you do, then?"

He stirred beside me, and then sighed. "Probably stay around here and try to figure some more stuff out about the bookkeepers and the rematch. Though, it seems, the more I find out, the more confusing everything gets."

"It'll make sense soon enough," I attempted to console him, biting my lower lip in thought. "I just hope Brago doesn't kill me before you find out how to get Sherry back as his spell-caster."

There was no reply, and I didn't really expect him to. I felt my right leg fall asleep, and rolled over to get rid of the numbness- but found myself within mere centimeters of Kiyomaro. Not realizing he had been that close, I gasped slightly, eyes locking with his. Neither of us spoke a word, and as I kept staring into his eyes, I noticed how sad they had become ever since the rematch began. "It's because of Gash, isn't it?" I whispered, and he gave me a confused expression. "This," I brushed my fingertips below his left eye, "the depression so evident here." He recoiled at the touch of my skin, and I withdrew my hand quickly.

"I have to find him," he stated, and then rolled over, speaking no more.

"I know, Kiyomaro..." I rubbed the smallest drops of liquid from my eyes, "I know."

--

"Gyaah, this is so cool!" I raised my hands to my cheeks, grinning ear-to-ear. Sherry, in front of me on the trolley seats (which were placed with every two facing each other), smiled in return, taking a sip of her recently-purchased lemonade. "London is really a neat place, isn't it?"

"Mmhmm, it is." I glanced back out the window, continuing to smile. _Hmmph, Kiyomaro shouldn't have stayed behind. He'd enjoy this as well. As for Brago... Well, I'd rather not have him here ruining what precious fun I might have before our training gets seriously intense, and this rematch progresses._

"Let's see, we've already toured these places," Sherry pointed to several locations on the map in front of her, "and you said you wanted to visit this cathedral here." I nodded. "Alright then, we should get off at the next stop, and walk the few blocks there; we can probably find someplace for dinner as well."

"Sounds good." Stretching my legs out, I leaned the back of my head against the seat and stared at the top of the bus, musing about what had gone on that day. _We slept pretty late; it was almost lunchtime when we finally set out... Those castles were pretty nifty, and so was that museum, but I read on a brochure that this cathedral was really the place to visit; the Gothic architecture should be amazing._

As the trolley slowed to a stop, Sherry and I made our way to the front, stepping off when the doors were opened and breathing in the fresh London air. I could see the cathedral in the distance, and began walking towards it, Sherry by my side. "There's a quaint little restaurant," she pointed to the right, suggesting the cafe. I smiled, and shrugged.

"It's fine with me. Come on, we're so close!" Quickening our paces, it was no time before we reached the cathedral, and I was already in awe of its beauty and splendor. There weren't a lot of people there, and even less gathered inside.

"Beautiful," Sherry breathed, placing a hand on one of the stone archways. "And they did this so long ago, without any of the modern building tools we have now..."

"Yes," I agreed, pressing my cheek against the cold granite, enjoying the chill against my skin. "I imagine it took quite some time."

_"Gigano Harodomu!"_

Suddenly, a large boomerang-shaped green spell shot past me, barely missing my back. "What?!?" Panicking, I grabbed Sherry's arm, and we both proceeded to run like heck through the corridors of the cathedral, letting out several strings of curses. "A mamono, here?!?" Stopping as we turned around the corner, Sherry shot me a worried look and peeked back from where we were.

"I don't see anyo-"

_"Harodomu! Harodomu!"_

Two smaller versions of the spell were sent hurtling our way, forcing Sherry and I to drop to the ground. Straining my eyes, I saw up ahead, there was a man and a small girl perched _on top_ of an archway, holding a glowing olive-coloured spellbook. The girl was small, and looked a lot like Gash- blonde hair and short; her eyes had the same lines under them but were instead brown.

"Quick, let's get out of here!" Sherry pulled me up and we started to sprint away, but were then blocked as another spell was called.

_"Hakura!"_

A cerulean box formed around us, translucent but strong. I thrust myself against the sides, but to no avail. _Dang it! If Brago had just come with us! At least the spellbook is with him at the hotel..._

The mamono girl took her partner by the forearm and jumped down from the archway, leisurely sauntering to where we were, helplessly encased in their spell. "Well well well, what do we have here?"

"Not so strong now, are we?" The man laughed, staring a hole into Sherry. She furrowed her eyebrows and backed up a little, fists clenching at her side.

"You!"

"Tch, remember me? Looks like you haven't got your mamono to protect you this time."

"Neither have you," Sherry spat back, pointing to the girl. _So... They've battled before?_

"Yes, yes, this is my new companion." He smirked, placing a hand on the girl's head. "Clierra here is powerful, but not as powerful as-"

"Shut up and let us go!" I yelled, banging my hands against the walls of energy. "We didn't do anything to you! Release us now!"

Clierra stepped forward, cocking her hip. "Do _you_ have a mamono, girl? If so," she chuckled, "we'll let you go for now, but have a showdown later."

I looked over at Sherry, who nodded. "Yes, I do," I stated, "and it happens to be the one that defeated _your_-" referring to the man- "mamono in the _last_ battle." His confident aura seemed to lessen, but was still obvious in his actions and demeanor. "That's how it was, right? Brago sent back your previous mamono?"

"If you put it that way." The man's grip on his book tightened, but the wall surrounding us dissipated. "Tomorrow at four, here. That's where our battle will commence. Come on, Clierra. We've got better things to do for now."

"See you then," the girl taunted in an arrogant tone, following her keeper.

Sherry and I caught eyes, and slowly walked away, mostly in silence. We had a small conversation about the oddness of what just happened- but for the most part, we were in our own little worlds, thinking about the incident that just occurred. _So that man- whatever his name is- has a grudge against Sherry and Brago, for sending back his mamono in the last go-round. Now, he has Clierra... Maybe, tomorrow, we can find out some more information, possibly about whether or not he knew Clierra or her bookkeeper in the last battle..._

_This gets more and more confusing every minute._


End file.
